Una historia entre la amistad y el amor
by anapana111
Summary: Kagome se encuentra a Sango y hablan de muchas cosas, Kouga le dice que tiene un corcierto en New York ¿lograra encontrarse con Inuyasha?Leanlo cap. 14 up!
1. cuando nos conocimos

Hola a todos aquí les vengo con mi fic! Espero que les guste

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap. 1 Como nos conocimos…

"_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (ojala -.-)"_

- Buenos días! -dice la chica mientras baja las escaleras

Kagome Higurashi era una chica de 18 años que vivía en un edificio cerca de la escuela lo cual era perfecto para no llegar tarde nn Ella había tenido varios amores sin embargo ninguno le funciono aunque eso ahora no le importaba ya que ella tenia un sueño lo cual esperaba que se hiciera realidad y era ser una famosa cantante, ella ya tenia su banda y estaba esperando una buena oportunidad.

hola kagome ¿vas a desayunar? – le pregunto la señora higurashi

No gracias mamá hoy si que me levante muy tarde :S , nos vemos- le dijo mientras abría la puerta

Al abrir la puerta salió llamo el acensor pero como no llegaba, bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en frente de ella así que tropezó con la persona que tenia adelante y se cayeron uu (amo estas caritas! Jeje perdón me desvié sigo con esto) Después de lo que paso Kagome abrió los ojos y vio con quien se tropezó fue con un chico guapo de cabello negro largo y con unos ojos azulados muy serios.

ahhhh lo siento! No estaba viendo por donde iba! O/O – dijo Kagome muy apenada

No importa…-dijo el chico un poco desconcertado ya que Kagome estaba muy cerca de el- eehhh… podríamos…

¿separarnos?- dijo totalmente en otro mundo nn

si…

no quisiera pero debo hacerlo…

¿Como? –dijo el confundido

Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pudo arreglar lo que había hecho- dije que no quisiera pero debo volver a la escuela jejejeje nnU

Ah claro … bueno nos vemos – dijo el poniendo su pie en un escalón pero sin dejar de mirarla

Si claro…. Adiós – lo dijo alejándose lentamente

Después Kagome se fue a su escuela y al llegar se encontró con su amiga Sango.

Kagome porque llegaste tarde que pereza la tuya yo vivo más lejos que tu y llegue más temprano!-dijo Sango mientras caminaban directo al salón

Si Sango , discúlpame nn- lo dijo muy a pesar de que el comentario de Sango no era motivo de alegria

Creo que la dormida te hizo bien ¬.¬

Jajajaja

Vamos Kagome ya va a sonar el timbre – lo dijo mientras jalaba su brazo y salieron corriendo

Después llegaron al salón el profesor ya estaba dando los buenos días a la clase pero por suerte no las regaño y las dejo pasar. Después de clases Kagome y Sango estaban platicando.

Kagome casi nos matan por llegar tarde!- Dijo Sango un poco molesta

Ya te dije que lo siento

vamos Sango al menos estas bien ¿no? – dijo Miroku un amigo de ellas mientras se acerca

Hola Miroku

Hola chicas nn

Sango y miroku eran mejores desde hace mucho sin embargo muchos podían ver la relación tan fuerte y amorosa que tenían pero ellos no la veían uu

Chicas ¿escucharon la nueva noticia?

No¿Cuál?

Va a haber un nuevo alumno en nuestra clase

¿en serio? Que dices Kagome tal vez te guste

No, no lo creo ¬¬

Bueno debo irme chicos - dijo Kagome despidiéndose

Si, cuídate Kagome le dijo su amiga

Bien sango ¿te acompaño a tu casa? Dijo miroku poniéndole la mano donde no debe Oo

Noooo! Gracias! Le dijo sango depuse de darle una buena cachetada nnU

Genial entonces que esperas vamonos

¬¬ pareces un perro faldero miroku

Kagome llego a su casa y al abrir la puerta estaba justo en frente de ella el chico con el que había tropezado en la mañana

Fin del capítulo

Hola disculpen que me haya quedado tan corto -.- pero igual espero que les haya gustado pls dejen sus opiniones dudas lo que sea! muchas gracias! anapana111


	2. que coincidencia ¿no?

Hola! Aquí les vengo con el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste! nn

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.2 Que coincidencia ¿no?

"_Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"_

Ellos dos estaban viéndose cuando de pronto llega el abuelo de Kagome y los interrumpe.

Ah parece que ya se vieron, Inuyasha ella es mi nieta Kagome, Kagome el es Inuyasha el y su familia se mudaron acá y vana a ser nuestros vecinos

Entonces llega la Señora Higurashi.

Ah Inuyasha que lastima que te vas justo cuando llega Kagome ¿por que no te quedas un ratito más? nn –dijo la señora Higurashi muy entusiasmada

Ah lo siento es que tengo algo que hacer, pero no se preocupe ya nos habíamos visto- dijo Inuyasha mientras salía

si… dejo Kagome viendo a Inuyasha

Entonces Inuyasha se voltio

Gusto en conocerte Kagome adiós….

Igual adiós nn

Entonces Kagome cerró la puerta de su casa y al fino logro entrar bien y se quedo pensando.

Es muy apuesto… ah ya es hora tengo que irme o si no la banda se enjoya conmigo! . ( como ves tiene muchos pensamientos mezclados nn)

Kagome había pasado practicando toda la tarde con su banda ya que se iban a presentar en el festival que vendría pronto en su escuela. Después de eso llego a su edificio y decidió tomar un poco de aire en el jardín del edificio sin embargo ya había alguien ahí y voltio a verla.

Vaya no creí que podía ver a al tanto en un día – dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a ella

Si tienes razón- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en la cara entonces Inuyasha le respondió de la misma manera

y de donde vienes Inuyasha?

Te interesa mucho?

Que pero que dices yo pregunto porque como vas a ser mi vecino al menos podemos ser amigos ¿no?

Jaja si vamos, solo estaba bromeando…Hace mucho tiempo vivía acá pero nos mudamos a USA pero volvimos otra vez y tu? … siempre haz vivido aquí?

Si… aunque antes vivía en un templo pero decidimos mudarnos.

Un templo genial, pero porque se mudaron?

Ah bueno en verdad fue por mi jeje es que la escuela me quedaba muy lejos

Ah ya veo… y e que escuela estudias?

En el elemental Odiaba

Que curioso …

Porque lo dices?

Porque voy a estudiar ahí a partir de mañana

Ah eras tu! Un amigo mío me comento que iba a haber un nuevo alumno

Miroku?

Si como sabes?

Es que el es mi mejor amigo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo

Ah ya veo… nn

Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieron hablando toda la noche, se sentían a gusto y terminaron haciéndose buenos amigos nn Al día siguiente se fueron juntos a la escuela y se encontraron a dos por ahí hablando.

Entiendes Sango mi amigo no tiene novia así que es perfecto para Kagome

Se puede saber de que estas hablando Miroku!- dijo Inuyasha mientras llegaba y muy apenado con Kagome

ah… tu y Kagome ya se conocen

Déjame pensar… vive en mi mismo edificio y no me conoce

Ah menos mal que me lo dices ya me parecía muy raro que te relacionarás tan rápido con una chica

Y solo tu puedes? ¬¬ - Dijo Sango

No sino que Inuyasha es muy tímido

Ah CALLATE! No me vas a presentar a tu amiga – dijo Inuyasha tratando de cambiar de tema

Ah si Inuyasha ella es mi amiga Sango

Hola

Hola

Sonó el timbre así que tuvieron que parar de hablar e irse al salón de clases. En el salón Inuyasha se presentó con los de su clase y se sentó cerca de Kagome. En clase Kagome no paraba de ver a Inuyasha y su amiga Sango se dio cuenta de eso y hizo que se alegrara ya que Kagome hace tiempo que no se fijaba en un chico. Después de clases Kagome y Sango iban a salir juntas.

Sango me vas a dejar solo hoy?

Pero que dices Miroku solo voy a salir con mi amiga además porque no hablas con Inuyasha según entiendo hace tiempo que no se ven.

Está bien cuídate nn

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban viendo la situación

Hacen todo eso porque Sango va a salir contigo

JAJA si pero se ve que se quieren mucho y no tiene nada de

Ah si?

Inu que distraído eres

Vamos Kagome que esperas – le gritó su amiga

Si ya voy , adiós- dijo Kagome mientras se iba

Inu? – dijo Inuyasha extrañado

Fin del capitulo

JEJE espero que les haya gustado pls dejen sus reviews

Miry: hola! Mira no entendí que fue lo que quisiste decirme porfis hazmelo saber nn , gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews .

Sanku: Hola bueno aquí ya respondí tu duda nn gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews nn

Atte:

Anapana111


	3. una charla amistosa

Hola aquí les vengo con el 3 capitulo espero que les guste nn

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.3 Una charla amistosa

"_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen" _

-Bien Sango y que vamos a hacer- preguntó Kagome

-No se vamos a merendar por ahí

-¡OK!- Dijo Kagome entusiasmada

Kagome y Sango estaban hablando y después encontraron una panadería muy buena donde podían merendar.

-dime Kagome no te gusta nadie ahora – dijo Sango mientras tomaba un dulce para comer

-No Sango¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Kagome un poco roja

Porque hoy en clase no parabas de ver a Inuyasha –dijo esto y tomo un sorbo de café pero sin dejar de ver a su amiga

-O/o bueno yo… - el color de la cara de Kagome se torno en rojo

-No te preocupes esto solo queda entre nosotras nn – dijo Sango y después vio su reloj

-Pero Sango… .

-Vamos que ya se va a hacer de noche – dijo Sango parándose de la mesa

-OK

Entonces salieron de la panadería

-Y dime tu Sango, tú y Miroku ¿tienen algo?

-No Kagome tu sabes que él y yo solo somos buenos amigos nn

-Si yo se pero es que yo creo que tu le gustas aunque no lo sepas el te trata diferente a las demás chicas y muchas veces en clase no deja de verte nn

-Ah ¿si? – Sango estaba sonrojada y con sus dos manos en el pecho

-Claro yo no te mentiría

Después de su conversación Kagome llegó a su edificio

-Hola Kagome- dijo Inuyasha que también había llegado

-Hola nn – Kagome se alegro mucho de verlo después de la conversación con Sango

-Oye escucha…

-¿si?

-Ese apodo que me pusiste me dejo pensando…

-¿Cuál apodo?

-¿Inu?

-Ah si discúlpame a veces digo boberías, pero por curiosidad ¿que estabas pensando?

-Que no me gusta pero cuando tu lo dices me gusta - pensó Inuyasha pero decidió no decírselo- no nada olvídalo

-Bien tengo que llegar a la casa o si no…

-Claro adiós

Kagome llegó a su casa y se fue directo a su cuarto y se recostó

-AHH creo que lo amo!... pero que dices Kagome apenas lo conociste ayer! – pensó Kagome.

Fin del Capitulo

Hola sorry se que este capitulo me quedo muy corto uu aun así espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews nn

Miry: Hola bueno ahora que entendí lo que me dijiste decidí cambiarlo a K+ gracias por decírmelo y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Sakura: Hola me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y como me pediste aquí esta el siguiente cap. (Aunque cortito)

Huevito: Hola gracias por apoyarme en verdad te lo agradezco nn y bueno aquí esta el cap. Como me lo pediste


	4. música y celos

Hola aquí les vengo con el 4º capítulo (se los traje rapidito ¿eh?) espero que lo disfruten.

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap. 4 Música y celos

" _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen "_

Ya habían pasado varios meses e Inuyasha y Kagome se habían vuelto mejores amigos. Kagome sentía algo por Inuyasha pero a ella le parecía que el no sentía nada por ella, aunque se la pasaban casi que todo el tiempo juntos.

Se encontraban todos en clase cuando el profesor dio un anuncio.

Chicos quiero decirles que la próxima semana, el sábado va a ser nuestro tradicional festival.

En ese momento todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar y a comentar hasta que el profesor les mando a callar.

Después de clases Kagome e Inuyasha estaban caminando directo a casa y Kagome estaba viendo la invitación del festival muy emocionada.

Dime Inuyasha¿vas a ir?.

Si me das un buen motivo, si.

Pues mi banda y yo vamos a cantar n.n

¿si? Entonces si voy no me perdería por nada del mundo verte cantar.

Kagome se sonrojo por el comentario de Inuyasha. Pero después se recordó de algo.

¡Ah! Hablando de eso.

¿Qué?

Tengo que ir a practicar.

Genial¿puedo ir?

Espera al festival Inu – dijo Kagome alejándose con una sonrisa en su cara.

¡Espera! No me digas Inu- le gritó Inuyasha.

Jaja si, discúlpame.

Inuyasha se quedo viendo fijamente como se iba.

Kagome… ahhh porque siempre estoy pensando en ella… ¡rayos! Estoy confundido- pensó Inuyasha mientras perdió la vista de Kagome.

Llego el día antes del festival y Kagome estaba en la escuela ayudando a Sango con los preparativos.

Kagome te ves muy feliz – le comentó Sango a su amiga.

Jeje si… ¡ no puedo esperar hasta mañana!- lo dijo mientras veía el escenario donde iba a cantar.

Te deseo mucha suerte.

Muchas gracias Sango.

Después de ayudar a Sango, Kagome se fue a su edificio y se sentó en el jardín, era hermoso ya que el edificio estaba ubicado en un lugar alto y se podía ver una hermosa vista.

ah, Kagome con que aquí estabas- dijo Inuyasha sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Hola Inuyasha ¿que haces aquí?

Solo vine a desearte suerte.

Muchas gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mi tu apoyo nn

O/o si bueno…- Inuyasha no entendía porque su comentario le hacia latir más su corazón- bien creo que tengo que irme- dijo Inuyasha parándose.

Ah, si espera yo también tengo que irme- Kagome también estaba parándose cuando se tropezó y calló justo en los brazos de Inuyasha. Los dos estaban muy cerca sin dejar de mirarse y sintiendo los latidos del uno al otro.

Que cosa siempre me pasa O/O – dijo Kagome muy apenada.

Si…- Inuyasha le mostró una sonrisa en su cara.

Creo que debemos irnos.

Ehh si...

Los dos entraron al acensor y no se dijeron ni una palabra.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban en el festival, faltaba poco para que Kagome cantará hasta que llego el momento. Allí estaba Kagome con una hermosa voz que deslumbraba a todos especialmente a Inuyasha que no paraba de verla.

Después del concierto Inuyasha fue a felicitar a Kagome pero después vio que llegaron puros chicos con ramos de flores.

Felicidades Kagome estuviste excelente

¿Ustedes creen? Muchas gracias.

Toma Kagome estas flores

¡Muchas gracias!

Inuyasha sintió como si en ese momento Kagome no lo necesitará y a la vez sentía rabia por esos chicos.

-¡Feh! Me voy de acá – pensó Inuyasha de la rabia.

Kagome estuvo recibiendo felicitaciones de todos sin embargo no estaba ahí la única persona que quería que la felicitará.

Ah Miroku…

¿si?

¿Sabes donde esta Inuyasha?

Ehhh no … no lo se.

OK adiós.

Adiós nn

Después de eso Kagome llego al fin a su edificio y se encontró con Inuyasha.

¿Donde estabas Inuyasha? – dijo un poco molesta

Escucha yo si fui a verte, después iba a felicitarte pero cuando llegue estabas con unos tipos- dijo eso un poco molesto- Y como estabas tan encantada decidí irme.

¿Como? Discúlpame y tienes algún problema con eso

¡Tonta! Porque crees que me fui … para no molestarte

¡Eres un tonto! – Al decir eso Kagome fue directo al acensor lo llamo pero como sabia que no iba a llegar se fue por las escaleras muy molesta.

Al día siguiente Kagome no pensaba para nada ir con Inuyasha a la escuela. Estaba muy molesta por lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo al salir se encontró con él justamente.

Espera por favor Kagome…escucha lamento lo que sucedió ayer en verdad no se que me paso… - al oír eso Kagome se voltio.

Toma… - Inuyasha le estaba dando a Kagome una flor y un collar con dije de corazón- lamento no haberte lo dicho… ayer estuviste fantástica.

Inuyasha… muchas gracias.

¿me perdonas Kagome?

Si… pero quiero que sepas algo ayer eras la única persona que quería ver.

Kagome…

Acepto tus disculpas nn además no quiero pelear contigo – Inuyasha sonrió y tomo la mano de Kagome

Que esperas vamos a llegar tarde

Y se fueron los dos juntos nuevamente.

Fin del capítulo

Hola a todos aquí puse como más cosas que pasaban entre Kagome e inu pero prometo poner más romance entre ellos ( ¡prometido!) y también prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser más interesante jeje espero que les haya gustado.

Willnira: Hola mira revisé las reglas nuevamente y no me salía que no podía contestar reviews de todas maneras hazme saber si a alguien le borraron su fanfic por eso muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fanfic y gracias por tu apoyo nn

Miry: Hola Miry como ya lo dije prometo poner más acción romántica, jeje gracias por tus reviews y por leer mi fic

Kagome-Sakurasaku¡¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad te lo agradezco nn espero que te guste este capítulo así como los otros.

Atte.

Anapana111


	5. fiesta y declaraciones

Hola aquí esta el 5 cap. Espero que lo disfruten -

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.5 Fiesta y declaraciones

"_Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"_

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a su escuela tomados de la mano (como quedo en el último cap). Al llegar a la entrada se pararon.

-Inuyasha…-dijo Kagome viendo como se tomaban de la mano.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Kagome y no sabia como responderle además por la forma en que se tomaban de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Se quedaron viendo hasta que llego Miroku y eso hizo que Inuyasha reaccionara apretándole muy duro la mano.

-¡Auch! – dijo Kagome tomando su mano

-Lo siento dijo Inuyasha bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-preguntó Miroku extrañado

-Nada – respondieron los dos

-Bien…

En ese momento llega Sango emocionada.

-Hola chicos ¿se enteraron?

-No – respondieron los tres con un poco de interés

-¡Hay fiesta mañana en casa de Houjo!

-¡Siii! Rumba y chicas lindas que más se puede pedir ¿Qué dices Inuyasha no es genial?- dijo Miroku

Inuyasha miro a Sango vio que en sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia tanto así que el mismo se asusto y no le contesto a Miroku.

-¡Eres un tonto hentai Miroku! – Cuando Sango dijo eso no lo dudo y se fue de ese lugar y Kagome preocupada por su amiga la siguió.-

-No la entiendo digo un comentario en broma y se molesta ¬.¬ mujeres… - dijo Miroku

-¡ Hombres!- dijo Sango por otro lado.-

-Esta vez si que la hiciste enojar con tus tontos comentarios- dijo Inuyasha

-Ah no importa más bien esta bien.

-¿ah?

-Ya lo pensé hoy le declararé mi amor a Sango.

-¿Ah si? Bueno te deseo suerte.

-Gracias – dijo Miroku con unos ojos serios de confianza.

Por otro lado Sango estaba caminando muy rápido por los pasillos de su escuela.

-Esperame Sango se como te sientes pero tranquilizate – dijo Kagome un poco cansada de perseguir a Sango.

-Si sabes como me siento entonces no me pidas que me tranquilice – le dijo Sango en un tono de voz alto.

-Ah es verdad O.o tienes razón pero dime Sango…

-¿Qué? – dijo Sango parando de caminar.

-¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

-Ah… Claro no voy a dejar que ese hentai se salga con la suya ¬¬ - al decir eso sonó el timbre y entraron al salón desde ese momento Sango no le dirigió la palabra a Miroku y al final de clases cada quien se fue por su lado.

-Inuyasha…

-¿si?

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

-No se… ¿a ti te provoca?

-Bueno… si n.n

-Está bien

-¿vas a ir?

-Si…

-Que bien la vamos a pasar muy bien - dijo Kagome emocionada.

-Si bueno nos vemos a las 9

-OK n.n

Todos esperaban con ansias a que llegara la hora. Cuando llego la hora Inuyasha fue buscar a Kagome a su apartamento.

-Hola ¿esta Kagome?

-Si Inuyasha, ya la llamo – Dijo la Señora Higurashi y fue a decirle a Kagome que Inuyasha ya estaba ahí. Después bajo Kagome e Inuyasha se quedo inmovilizado viéndola.

-¡Hola! – dijo Kagome

Entonces Inuyasha reaccionó – ah hola

-Vamos que esperamos – dijo Kagome saliendo de su apartamento muy emocionada.

-Si

Por otro lado Sango ya había llegado y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Miroku, busco por todas partes pero no lo encontró. De repente sintió que alguien le tomo la mano y la saco de ese lugar.

-¡Que estas haciendo Miroku! – Dijo mientras salían de la casa de Houjo.

-Escúchame Sango…

-¿Si?

-Creo que es mejor que no nos quedemos en esta fiesta.

-Creí que esto era lo que más te importaba

-No tanto como tu me importas

-O/O ¿Cómo? – Dijo Sango sorprendida y muy roja por el comentario de Miroku.

-Sango lamento haber dicho eso solo dejame recompensarte que dices… ¿sales conmigo? – dijo Miroku

-Si

-OK vamos…

Entonces se subieron al auto de Miroku.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Te parece si vamos a un restaurante muy bueno que queda cerca de aca

-Me parece bien

Por otro lado Inuyasha y Kagome acababan de llegar a la fiesta, entraron a la casa y vieron que había mucha gente.

-¿Dónde crees que estén Sango y Miroku?

-No se acabo de llegar aquí igual que tu.

En la fiesta habían parejas besándose, música a todo volumen y alcohol. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban buscando a Sango y a Miroku cuando a Inuyasha se le acerca una chica y lo pone contra la pared.

-¿ no quieres que te bese? – dijo la chica

-¡Sinceramente no ! – dijo Inuyasha apartándose de la chica y después se dio cuenta que Kagome no estaba.

- ¿Kagome?

Inuyasha la busco en todas partes pero no la encontró.

-¡AHHH que tan grande puede ser esta casa !

-¿A quien buscas?

Inuyasha no sabia quien le estaba hablando así que se voltió y vio que era una chica bastante parecida a Kagome.

-Mi nombre es Kikyo si quieres te ayudo.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha y estoy buscando a Kagome ¿la conoces?

- No pero ella es tu…

- es mi amiga

-Bien

Sango y Miroku ya estaban saliendo del restaurante.

-Dime Sango ¿comiste bien?

-Si n.n

-Me alegro…

-¿Como crees que la estén pasando Inuyasha y Kagome?

-No lo se… supongo que bien.

Pero para Inu era todo lo contrario.

-¡ Kagome donde rayos te metiste!- pensó Inuyasha

Entonces Kikyo tomo su mano tratando de pararlo.

-Inuyasha no te parece que tiene que ser tu el que la pase bien

- ¿Ah?

- Escucha esa Kagome se seguro esta por ahí pasándola bien sin ti y tu buscándola- de repente kikyo se acerca más a nuestro inu y pone sus manos en sus hombres – porque no la pasas bien conmigo.

- No lo creo Kikyo- pero Kikyo no le importo y lo beso pero el no le respondió y la aparto de el. De repente llega Kagome caminando un poco torpe y con un baso de licor en la mano.

-AHH Inuyasha estabas aca besándote, te estaba buscando pero ya veo que la estabas pasando bien – dijo Kagome acercándose a donde estaba.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba borracha

-Kagome que estas haciendo ya no tomes más

-Vamos… hay que pasarla bien ¿no?

-Ahh te voy a sacar de aca

Entonces Inuyasha saco a Kagome lo más pronto posible.

-Que rayos estabas haciendo Kagome

-No es obvio buscándote y tu besándote lo disfrutaste ¿no?

-AHH te equivocas Kagome yo también te estaba buscando y esa kikyo fue la que me besó y no lo disfrute.

(Vamos con Sango y Miroku) Miroku llevo a Sango a su casa y se bajaron del auto.

-La pase muy bien Miroku muchas gracias… - dijo Sango mientras los dos se veían fijamente.

-Escucha Sango tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué?

-Sango quiero decirte que tu eres una persona muy importante para mi- entonces tomo las manos de Sango- por eso yo… Te amo

-Miroku...- Sango no podía creer las palabras que salieron de Miroku que hicieron que se sonrojara y que latiera fuertemente su corazón.

-Se que muchas veces hago tonterías pero yo…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sango lo beso ,al principio se sorprendió pero después le respondió de la misma manera y se convirtió en un tierno beso. Después sus labios se separaron.

-También te amo… - le susurro Sango y el chico sonrió y la acerco a el y se volvieron a besar. Sango puso sus brazos en los hombros del chico y este puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Se quedaron un rato así sintiendo sus labios y después se separaron.

-Nos vemos – dijo Sango mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si… nos vemos

Entonces Sango se alejo lentamente y Miroku sin dejar de mirarla.

Inuyasha ya había llegado al edificio e iba a dejar a Kagome a su casa que se encontraba apoyada de el porque casi no podia caminar.

-Inuyasha si me ven así mi mamá y abuelo se enojaran conmigo…

-Es verdad… - dijo Inuyasha pensando a ver que podían hacer y también viendo como su amiga se tocaba la frente.

-Estoy mareada…

-Ven – entonces Inuyasha la llevo a su apartamento y la acostó en su cama.

-Iré a hacerte un té…- dijo Inuyasha después de acostar a Kagome en su cama.

-Espera Inuyasha- entonces se cayó de la cama e Inuyasha fue a ayudarla.

-¿porque no me amas? – al decir eso a Kagome se le empezaron a resbalar unas lagrimas Inuyasha la tenia tomada de los brazos y la veía fijamente.

-Kagome que dices… estas borracha

-Pero yo si te amo… ¿Por qué tu no? – dijo con muchas lagrimas resbalándose de su cara.

-Kagome... – dijo Inuyasha preocupado. Ella se le acerco lentamente y empezó a besarlo Inuyasha sabia en que estado estaba pero no podia parar tampoco de besarla se sentía muy real.

En eso llega la mamá de Inuyasha y los ve.

Fin del capítulo

¡ Hola a todos! Al fin me salió un capítulo largo jejeje espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero decirles que parece ser que hay una regla que dice que no se puede contestar reviews bueno si quieren me dejan sus e-mails y yo les contesto. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que me sigan dejando n.n nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	6. una situación incomoda

Hola a todos aquí esta el cap. 6 espero que lo disfruten n.n

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap. 6 una situación incomoda

"_Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"_

Al cambio yo si te quiero y tu no… ¿Por qué dime porque!

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha preocupada de repente Kagome se empezó a acercar y lo empezó a besar Inuyasha sabia en que estado estaba pero no podía parar de besarla se sentía tan real.

De repente entra la mamá de Inuyasha y los ve entonces Inuyasha sintió su presencia y dejo de besar a Kagome.

-¿Mamá? Oo - dijo Inuyasha alejándose de Kagome

- Inuyasha hablamos después tengo que irme – dijo su mamá – y por favor llevala a su casa.- entonces cerro la puerta.

Inuyasha solo se quedo petrificado no sabia que estaba pensando su madre ni de que quería hablarle. Después voltio a ver Kagome y se encontraba completamente dormida.

-La llevaré a su casa- se dijo a si mismo y después se la monto en la espalda y tomo su cartera para buscar las llaves de su casa. Después llego a su casa y la acostó en su cama y por suerte nadie en la casa de Kagome escucho que habían llegado.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando los rayos del sol lo despertaron. Se levanto adormilado, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche. Sus padres lo único que hacían era mirarlo.

-¿QUEE! – dijo el al notar que tanto lo miraban.

-Inuyasha vistete iremos a hablar con la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome – dijo su padre

-Miren si es por lo de ayer… - pero no puedo terminar de hablar.

-¡Solo vistete ! – dijo su padre.

Entonces Inuyasha fue a su habitación con cara de fastidio, estaba pensando en que iban a hacer sus padres y q rayos pasaba por sus mentes. Después de vestirse se fue con sus padres a la casa de Kagome.

-Hola que buena visita n.n – dijo la señora Higurashi abriéndoles la puerta.

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y se fue directo al cuarto de Kagome. Cuando entro vio que aun se encontraba dormida.

-Kagome despierta – le susurraba Inuyasha- ¡despierta!

-Ahhh cállate Inuyasha – dijo Kagome adormilada pero cuando por fin despertó se sorprendió- ¿Inuyasha?

-Si

-Ahhh mi cabeza – decía mientras se sentaba y tocaba su cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No creas que quise venir… ¿Kagome no recuerdas nada de lo que paso a noche?

-No… pero se ve que tome muchos tragos hasta dormí con la misma ropa.

-Si bueno yo fui el que te trajo pero espera hay más

-Si dime que pasa – dijo Kagome mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Entonces Inuyasha le explico todo lo que pasó.

-¡ Quee yo te dije te dije todo eso y nos besamos! – dijo Kagome sorprendida

-O/O ¡No no tu me besaste ! – dijo Inuyasha tratando de corregir las cosas.

-Ahhhh no puedo creerlo, y tu no te creíste todo lo que te dije ¿verdad?- dijo Kagome ruborizada.

-No no yo se que cuando uno bebe dice tonterías…- dijo Inuyasha un poco indiferente.

-Y espera… ¿me dijiste que tu mamá nos vio!

-Si por eso estoy aquí dicen que van a hablar con tu mamá y tu abuelo – dijo Inuyasha con una mirada de preocupación.

-¡Kagome Inuyasha pueden bajar!- grito el abuelo de Kagome.

-Ya veo… escucha Inuyasha lo único que tenemos que decirles es que yo estaba borracha – dijo Kagome viéndolo seriamente

-No lo dudo – dijo Inuyasha mientras salía de la habitación.

Después Inuyasha bajo y se sentó, todos esperaban a que Kagome se cambiara y bajara. Todo estaba muy incomodo todos tenían la mirada puesta en Inuyasha hasta que Kagome llego y se sentó.

-Bien solo queríamos hablarles de lo que vio ayer Isayoi (así se escribe no se) - dijo el padre de Inuyasha.

-¡Yo sabia era eso!- gritó Inuyasha descontroladamente

-El problema no es que lo sepas Inuyasha si no que que querias hacer… - dijo el abuelo de Inuyasha.

-Abuelo lo que pasa es que… -pero Kagome no puedo terminar de hablar ya que los adultos empezaron a hablar.

-Sabemos que a su edad tienen las hormonas alteradas y la sensación de querer estar con el sexo opuesto- Kagome e Inuyasha no sabían porque estaban hablando de esas cosas lo único que hacían era poner cara de extrañados.

-Solo fue un besó – dijo Inuyasha

-Si pero podían llegar más lejos ¿me entiendes?

-¡ Quuueeee! – dijeron los dos

-Yo creo que tal vez solo fue un beso – dijo la señora Higurashi

-Pero yo los vi estaban besándose al lado de la cama de Inuyasha.

Todos los adultos estaban hablando cada vez más alto y Inuyasha se estaba desesperando y Kagome sentía que quería desaparecer de ese lugar .

-¡ BAAASTAAA! – gritó Inuyasha y todos se quedaron callados – Escuchen Kagome y yo fuimos a esa fiesta, ella bebió mucho la traje acá pero me dio mucha pena traerla así entonces la lleve a mi casa, la acosté iba a buscarle un té pero se callo de la cama entonces fui a ayudarla y como estaba borracha me besó pero no paso nada.

Todos se quedaron viendo los adultos notaban una cara de arrepentimiento por todo lo que habían dicho.

-Hijo lo-lo sentimos mucho… creo que tal vez nos pasamos mucho…- dijo el padre de Inuyasha

En ese momento Kagome decidió irse nunca había pasado tanta pena como ese día. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡ espera Kagome! – dijo Inuyasha detrás de ella y después dándoles una mirada a los adultos- no se preocupen pero espero que nunca vuelvan a hacer algo así…

Los adultos solo asintieron e Inuyasha fue detrás de Kagome. Kagome se fue al salón de fiesta del lugar y se sentó e Inuyasha al lado de ella.

-Debes creer que soy una tonta – dijo Kagome mirando a otro lugar.

-Pero que dices son cosas que pasan …

-En verdad cause un desastre

-No es que los padres también lo tomaron todo mal

-No solo ellos tu también me miras diferente- dijo bajando la cabeza

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo se quedo callado.

-Es por lo que te dije ¿verdad?

-No es solo que tu sabes que todo esto fue muy incomodo.

Entonces a Kagome se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas resbalando en su cara.

-discúlpame no volverá a pasar- Inuyasha solo la mira fijamente y toca sus mejillas quitándole una lagrima y empieza a cercarse a ella dándole un beso al cual ella responde y empiezan a besarse pero después se separaron.

-Lo-lo siento no debi… - dijo Inuyasha un poco confundido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No yo tampoco…- dijo eso bajando la cabeza y parándose- lo siento tengo que irme quede con la banda que íbamos a practicar hoy y…

-¿y?- dijo Inuyasha esperando algo más

-Y olvidemos todo lo que paso – volteando y viendolo con unos ojos de seriedad.

-Si tienes razon… - dijo Inuyasha aun sentado.

FIN DEL CAP.

¡Hola a todos ¡ jejeje se que este cap. me quedo muy loco jeje bueno no todo puede ser color rosa ¿verdad? Bueno de todas maneras déjenme un review para ver que piensan.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y espero que les haya gustado

¡Sayonara!


	7. Una reunión con la disquera desastrosa

Hola bien aquí esta el siguiente cap. ahorita verán que al principio Inuyasha esta un poco confundido de acuerdo a sus sentimientos y Kagome tiene varios pensamientos de lo que paso. Quiero aclararles una cosita n.n Inuyasha y Kagome aclaran sus sentimientos en el cap.10 espero que con esta noticia no dejen de leer mi fic pensando que es muy aburrido pero es que Inuyasha y Kagome por ahora piensan que solo tienen una bella amistad n.nU en fin espero que les guste este cap.

_Las cursivas son los pensamientos_

* * *

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap. 7 Una reunión con la disquera desastrosa

"_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"_

Inuyasha se quedo en el mismo lugar pensando, no estaba seguro porque había besado a Kagome fue como un impulso pero aun no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba.

Por otra parte Kagome iba llegando al lugar donde se encontraba su banda.

- ¡Hola Kagome! – dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos verdes.

-Hola Ayame- dijo Kagome con una cara que no mostraba mucha felicidad.

- No te ves muy contenta amiga

- Si es que hoy precisamente no fue el mejor día – en su cara se mostraban unos ojos de tristeza.

Ayame era una de las guitarristas y la voz de coro. Ella y Kagome eran buenas amigas además de que eran las únicas chicas de la banda. (Después verán quienes eran los chicos de la banda n.n)

-hmm… ¡Kagome pero yo se algo que te alegrara! - dijo Ayame tratando de animar a su amiga además de que tenia una buena noticia.

-¿Si¿Qué?

-¡Pues mañana vamos a hablar con la disquera! – dijo Ayame muy emocionada y esperando que su amiga también le guste la idea.

-¡Queeee! – dijo Kagome sorprendida pero muy feliz

-si parece ser que nos escucharon en el festival y les encanto n.n

-¡Ahhh no puedo creerlo estoy tan feliz! XD

-Ves te dije que te alegrarías

De repente se acerco un chico con una trenza larga y ojos azules.

-Oigan por favor dejen de hablar y practiquemos ¬¬ - dijo este chico mientras se sentaba donde estaban.

-¡No arruines el momento Bankotsu! – dijo Ayame

-primero que todo me chocan las conversaciones de mujeres segundo estoy un poco cansado y tercero quiero terminar esto de una vez ¬¬

-¡Que caprichoso eres! – dijo Suikotsu el segundo guitarrista de la banda.

Bankotsu era el baterista de la banda era un chico atrevido y un poco caprichoso sin embargo era muy leal y todos sabían a la perfección que el nunca abandonaria su banda además de que era el líder (lo siento pero no puedo quitarle su papel de líder jaja).

-Bien practiquemos antes de que Bankotsu pierda la cabeza (si supiera que en el programa en verdad la perdió XD jaja) – dijo Kagome.

-Así me gusta colaborando – dijo mientras subía las escaleras del escenario donde practicaban.

Por otro lado Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado al otro como un tigre enjaulado y después tomo su celular que se encontraba en su cama.

Sango y Miroku estaban en un restaurante hablando hasta que el celular de Miroku los interrumpió mientras sonaba.

-¿Miroku?- dijo una voz familiar

-si…

-ah hola es Inuyasha

-ah hola Inuyasha – dijo eso viendo a Sango era raro que lo llamará

-Ah Miroku crees que podemos hablar

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero es que ahora estoy con Sango ¿pero de que querías hablar?

-Kagome

-¿Kagome? Jaja Inuyasha no me digas que te enamoraste de Kagome- Sango al escuchar eso puso una cara de sorpresa y felicidad XD

-No no que estas diciendo Miroku! Además yo no dije Kagome ¬.¬ dije…

-Kagome

-Si eso

-¡Aja! Lo admites

-no no yo no dije eso ahhh bien tu ganas – Inuyasha dijo eso y tranco el teléfono

-¿y bien? – dijo Sango interesada al ver que Miroku apagaba el celular.

-Me trancó pero lo admitió jaja XD

-Es muy orgulloso

-No sabes cuanto

Kagome estaba cantando iba bien hasta que le venia esa imagen en la cabeza cuando Inuyasha la besó entonces se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos y muchas veces dejaba de cantar.

_-No entiendo porque hizo eso, primero me besa y después me dice que no era su intención entonces que rayos es lo que siente... no lo se en ese momento me puse un poco brava por su comentario que le dije que olvidemos todo es obvio que no lo vamos a olvidar uuyyy – _eso era lo que pensaba mientras cantaba- ¡Eres un tontooo! – Kagome gritó eso por el micrófono y todos dejaron de tocar.

-Kagome ¿estas bien? – dijo Ayame sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿ah? - Kagome salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho- Ah si jeje discúlpenme

-Espero que no le grites mañana al tipo de la disquera que es un tonto- dijo Bankotsu en tono burlón

-Jeje no claro que no

-Porque no descansamos todos así mañana tendremos más ánimos – dijo bankotsu apoyándose de Kagome

-Lo dices por ti… ¬¬ - dijo Suikotsu

-Tal vez bueno chao – dijo eso alejándose

-Yo tambien tengo que irme nos vemos mañana chicas

-Si nos vemos Suikotsu – respondieron las dos

Después quedaron Ayame y Kagome solas

-¿Y a quien le dijiste tonto? – pregunto Ayame

-jeje a nadie

-bueno si no me quieres decir no importa

-sorry Ayame u.u

-Bueno yo tambien tengo que irme n.n nos vemos mañana Kagome – dijo Ayame alejandose

-Si nos vemos.

Despues Kagome se fue camino a su edificio en el camino otra vez muchos pensamientos empezaron a surgir.

_Creo que lo mejor es tratar a Inuyasha como si nada hubiera ocurrido sip eso es lo que haré… _- pensó eso mientras que ya estaba en frente del acensor que por cierto no llegaba- Estupido acensor ¬¬ - al decir eso le iba a dar una patada pero se abrió y le pego a alguien más- ¡Lo siento Inuyasha! O/o quería pegarle al acensor

-No me imagino cuanto odias el acensor – dijo con cara de dolor ya que la chica le habia pegado en su pierna.

-Si no llega si lo odio – dijo sonriendo e Inuyasha le respondió de la misma manera no sabia pero de alguna manera Kagome siempre lo hacia sonreír- Tengo algo que contarte- dijo Kagome mientras se iban a el jardin el lugar donde normalemente hablaban ya que siempre se sentían a gusto ahí porque podían ver una hermosa vista.

-¿y que me quieres contar?

-Sabes Inuyasha mañana vamos a hablar con la disquera parece ser que nos vio en el festival ¡y le encanto ¡ - dijo Kagome muy emocionada

-Jaja ¿si? Que bueno tal vez se hagan muy famosos

-¿tú crees?

-Claro

-Muchas gracias Inu por tu apoyo – dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Estos dos se quedaron un momento en silencio viendo las estrellas.

-Kagome…

-¿si?

-Si te haces famosa no vas a cambiar ¿cierto?

-Pero que dices Inu a mi nada ni nadie podra cambiarme

-si es verdad- dijo Inuyasha satisfecho por su respuesta.

-Que raro…

-¿Qué es raro?

-Que ya no te moleste que te diga Inu n.n

-Ahh… digamos que me acostumbre ¬.¬

-Jaja ok n.n – dijo Kagome dandose cuanta que su relación con Inuyasha volvía a ser la misma – ¿Inuyasha quieres venir mañana a la disquera con nosotros?

-Si me parece bien

-Ok entonces nos vemos mañana

-Ok

Al día siguiente Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a la disquera donde se encontraron con los de la banda y Kagome les presento a todos a Inuyasha.

-Oye Inuyasha no te gustaria meterte en nuestra banda sabes tambien lo digo por tu cabello es genial tienes aspecto de roquero- dijo Bankotsu

-No lo creo Bankotsu

- ¬¬ ta bien, tonto

-¡Que dijiste!

-Tonto

-Inuyasha no le pares el siempre bromea – dijo Ayame tratando de calmarlos.

-Bankotsu tu tambien para de pelear- dijo Suikotsu.

-Bien vamos antes de que perdamos la cita – dijo Bankotsu acercándose a la secretaria

- Que tipo tan repugnante - dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto

-Vamos Inuyasha no te enojes – dijo Kagome tratando de calmarlo.

Después de eso la secretaria los dejo pasar.

El señor Kouga los está esperando por favor pasen adelante – dijo la secretaria.

Muchas gracias – dijo Kagome avanzando.

Despues Bankotsu abrió la puerta sin tocarla seguido por los demás . Todos vieron que era una oficina inmensa ahí se encontraba un chico joven con cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos azules. Seguidamente Bankotsu fue directo a sentarse donde él.

-es que acaso este chico no tiene modales n.nU – dijo Ayame.

Despues Inuyasha hizo lo mismo que Bankotsu – ¡Que esperan! – les gritó mientras que Ayame y Kagome lo veían mal .

-Suikotsu eres el único hombre que vale la pena - dijo Ayame

- n.nU

Despues vieron que Kouga terminó de hablar.

-Lo siento tu sabes negocios – dijo este dirigiéndose a Bankotsu

-Si pero no creo que eso sea más importante que nosotros

-¡Bankotsu! – gritaron las dos chicas mientras se acercaban

-Chicas si siguen con esa actitud nunca conseguirán nada ¬.¬

-Por favor siéntense- dijo Kouga – bien chicos los vi en el festival y me parecieron grandiosos por eso es que están aquí- después se paro de su asiento y se acerco a Kagome- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kagome

Entonces el chico le tomo las manos eso hizo que a Inuyasha le despertara una rabia de celos- Kagome tu voz es maravillosa cuando la escuche supe que ibas a ser una estrella

-jeje gracias

-¡Oye suéltale las manos! Esta bien que digas esas cursilerias pero no la toques – dijo Inuyasha lleno de celos

-¡Cuál es tu problema! No me digas que… - entonces se dirigió a Kagome- Querida Kagome no me digas que el es tu novio

-jeje no… - dijo Kagome ruborizada.

-Que bueno ya me preocupaba… - dijo Kouga viendo a Inuyasha con una mirada retadora tomando nuevamente su asiento- ¿y quien es el líder?

-Bankotsu – dijeron todos

-¿el?

-Hay algun problema con eso

-Bueno es que normalmente en las bandas los lideres son los vocalistas

-Si bueno pero en este caso somos diferentes – dijo Bankotsu haciéndolo entender.

-O no será que tu quieres que Kagome sea la líder porque te gusta mucho ¬¬ - dijo Inuyasha

-Por favor chicos paren esta discusión – dijo Ayame tratando de calmarlos

-Tu no te metas además quien eres tu para decir eso – dijo Kouga

-Yo soy… yo soy… - dijo Inuyasha pensativo- yo soy el nuevo representante de esta banda – lo dijo en forma victoriosa y dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Pero queee dices Inuyasha O.o – dijo Kagome sorprendida

-Tranquila Kagome – dijo en una voz retadora

-Bien ya que tu eres el representante deberias empezar firmando este contrato de trabajo – dijo Kouga dándole el contrato.

-¡Feh! Pero antes voy a leerlo antes de que diga que la vocalista tenga que casarse contigo o algo así – dijo Inuyasha y empezando a leerlo.

-Como quieras- le dijo Kouga

-Uuuuyyy Inuyasha … - dijo Kagome un poco molesta por el show que estaba causando Inuyasha.

-Está bien todo se ve bien lo firmaré – dijo eso y lo firmo.

-¡Hey! Porque no me dejaste leerlo – dijo Bankotsu

-No te preocupes no dice nada de que no puedas ser el líder y empieza a confiar más en mi oíste.

-Que tonto eres ¬¬

-¡Ahhhh todo lo que sale de tu boca es horrible!

-Oigan pueden callarse – gritó Kouga y ahí los tres empezaron a pelear

-¡Oigan calmense!- gritó Suikotsu

-CALLATE – respondieron los tres y bueno ahí todos los chicos empezaron a pelear

-Hombres ¬¬ … - dijo Ayame al ver eso

-Si ¬¬ … tu agarras a Bankotsu y a Suikotsu y yo a Inuyasha y Kouga

-Bien

Las chicas hicieron que se calmaran y después Kouga tomo la palabra otra vez.

-Bien mañana tenemos que hacer muchos planes… - dijo Kouga

Sin embargo muchos dijeron que no podían la única que podía era Ayame.

-u.uU creo que iré yo…

-Bien entonces acá mañana a la misma hora ¿ok Ayame?

-sip

Despues salieron de la disquera y Kagome y Ayame estaban quejándose del show que habían armado. Despues se despidieron Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

¡Jaja que desastre los chicos bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. porfavooorrr no dejen de dejarme reviews!Ya que me encantan y así sabré si les esta gustando mi fanfic!

Y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews ¡ bueno saludos y nos vemos en el próximos cap.!

atte.

anapana111


	8. nadie ocupa tu lugar

Hola! Aquí esta el cap. 8 gracias a todos por su apoyo! Bn en este cap. va a aparecer Kikyo (me vas a matar H3CH1C3R4 . ) pero no se preocupen no dejaré que se salga con la suya

_Cursivas pensamientos_

* * *

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.8 Nadie ocupa tu lugar

"_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"_

Inuyasha y Kagome iban a la escuela juntos cuando llegaron se encontraron a Sango y Miroku tomados de la mano.

-Hola chicos – dijo Miroku acercándose con Sango

-Hola – respondieron estos dos

Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaban enterados de la relación de Sango y estaban muy felices de eso.

-Dime Kagome¿ ya fuiste a la disquera? – preguntó Sango con curiosidad

-Si n.nU

-¿y como les fue?- preguntó Sango emocionada

-Bien n.n ya firmamos el contrato ¬¬ - dijo eso viendo mal a Inuyasha recordando el escándalo que había armado

-Ya te dije que lo siento ¬¬ - dijo Inuyasha al darse cuenta de cómo lo veía Kagome.

-Impresionante como haces para conseguir todo eso… Ka-go-me – dijo una chica en tono burlón , tenía el pelo largo de color negro su aspecto era bastante parecida al de Kagome.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a la chica que se acercaba y sintió un pequeño rencor al recordar quien era.

-Disculpa… ¿te conozco? – dijo Kagome extrañada

-Claro, como me vas a recordar con la borrachera que tenias – dijo la chica fríamente- mi nombre es Kikyo

-Es que acaso tu no estabas borracha - dijo Inuyasha mientras todos lo veían confundidos.

-No… - respondió la chica con una mirada muy confiada.

-Vamos Kagome antes de que suene el timbre … - dijo Inuyasha empezando a caminar y los chicos los siguieron.

_-Ya verás Inuyasha serás todo mío…- _pensó la chica viendo como se alejaban.

Los chicos ya se encontraban caminando en el pasillo. Kagome estaba un poco confundida.

-¿la conoces?- preguntó Kagome con curiosidad

-Si ella estaba en la fiesta esa…- dijo Inuyasha sin mucha importancia parando de caminar ya que habían llegado por fin al salón de clases.

-Kagome no me contaste que te emborrachaste n.n– dijo Sango bromeando.

-JE … O/o no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Kagome apenada recordando todo lo que sucedió

Después sonó el timbre y se sentaron en sus puestos en eso llego el profesor Naraku y les presentó una nueva estudiante (¬¬ ya saben quien es…)

-Su nombre es Kikyo espero que la traten como es debido… - les dijo el profesor- Señorita Kikyo siéntese al lado del señor Kido (no les dije pero este es el apellido de Inuyasha ).

Inuyasha no lo podía creer era lo único que le faltaba cuando la chica se sentó al lado de el se sintió un poco incomodo y solo ponía cara de aburrimiento. Kagome solo veía a esos dos fijamente.

-Bien tengo que informarles que vamos a tener un trabajo en parejas y antes de que me lo pregunten las parejas son las que tienen al lado – les informo el profesor Naraku viendo como varios estudiantes se quejaban.

_-Perfecto…-_ pensó Inuyasha no podía creer que eso tenia que pasarle a el.

-Parece que tocamos juntos- dijo la chica Inuyasha no le contesto solo se quedo callado sin mirarla.

-Parece que tocamos juntas - dijo Sango dirigiéndose a Kagome que estaba viendo a Inuyasha y a Kikyo.

Después sonó el timbre Inuyasha se paró de su puesto iba a acercarse a Kagome pero sintió que alguien lo detuvo.

-Espera… - dijo la chica – tenemos que reunirnos para el trabajo que te parece hoy en mi casa.

-si… esta bien

-Esta bien entonces nos vemos en la salida

-Ok – dijo Inuyasha y se alejo de ahí para buscar a sus amigos.

Se fue directo al comedor de la escuela y se sentó en la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué la mala cara?- preguntó Miroku

- ah no es ese estupido trabajo

- es el trabajo o kikyo – dijo Miroku

- ambos…

- y ¿Por qué el rencor con Kikyo? – preguntó Kagome con curiosidad

- Pues… bueno cuando te estaba buscando en la fiesta esa ella vino y me… besó – dijo Inuyasha tratando de disimular que no tenia importancia.

- O.O que directo eres Inuyasha – dijo Miroku sorprendido como Sango y Kagome- y no te acaramelaste – Sango vio mal a Miroku por su comentario y Kagome voltió a ver otro lugar tratando de que su bravura no se notara.

- ¡Estas loco! – dijo Inuyasha molesto aunque su respuesta hiciera que Kagome se tranquilizara.

Después de clases Kagome e Inuyasha salieron y se encontraron a Kouga.

-Hola Kouga¿Qué haces aquí?

-Querida Kagome solo vine a decirte que mañana nos reuniremos con tu banda en mi oficina – dijo eso y tomó sus manos- y sobretodo estaré muy encantado de verte

-¡Ahhh! Suéltale las manos – le gritó Inuyasha acercándose

-¬¬ Ah eres tu bestia …

-¡Deja de aparecer y tocar a Kagome!

-Oye si a mi me da la gana de ver a Kagome lo hago

-¡Quieres pelear!

-¡Ya basta Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome al ver que los dos ya se empezaron a caer a golpes.

En eso se acerco Kikyo y vio todo lo que estaba pasando

-Inuyasha¿Qué estas haciendo? Hay que irnos – dijo Kikyo

-Bien por esta vez ganaste Kouga ¬¬ - dijo Inuyasha mientras se paraba del suelo y acercándose a Kikyo.

-uyyy Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome molesta y no solo por la pelea de Kouga también por dentro se sentía mal que se fuera con Kikyo.

Inuyasha le echo una mirada y después se fue con Kikyo que había tomado su brazo y se acercaba mucho a el.

-No entiendo a ese tonto se molesta conmigo porque te veo y después se va con su novia – dijo Kouga mientras se paraba.

-Te equivocas ella no es su novia - dijo Kagome viendo como se alejaban-_Es como si Kikyo quisiera causarme celos o hacerme sentir mal demostrándome que ella e Inuyasha son buena pareja…_

Ya habían pasado varios días e Inuyasha y Kagome no se veían más que en la mañana porque los dos estaban muy ocupados, Kagome porque por la banda y por el trabajo con Sango e Inuyasha por el trabajo con Kikyo.

Kagome había tenido un día muy largo de mucho trabajo y se encontraba muy cansada pero por fin había llegado a su edificio llamó el acensorque por fin llego rápido aunque adentro se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo.

_-Así si llega rápido este acensor ¿no? – _pensó la chica al ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos.

-Ahhh pero si es la cantante Kagome – dijo Kikyo en voz burlona

-Si si la misma …

-Kikyo creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa … - dijo Inuyasha

-Si… ¿me acompañas a la entrada Inuyasha?

-Si- entonces Kikyo tomó su brazo- Kagome me esperas aquí

-Si esta bien …

Inuyasha acompaño a Kikyo y después volvió con Kagome.

-Rayos estoy muerto… - dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome- no se que se cree…

-¿Te refieres a Kikyo?

-Si primero me besa y ahora me trata como su novio…

-si…

Entonces los dos entraron al acensor.

-Lo tomas muy bien… - dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla.

Kagome se sorprendió de lo que dijo acaso esperaba que se pusiera brava.

-Porque lo tomaría mal yo no soy tu novia… ¬.¬ - aunque en verdad estaba un poco molesta.

-¡Feh! Tienes razón… - los dos se dejaron de mirar no querían que se les notara que de verdad si les importaba pero Inuyasha no aguanto- Kagome ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

-¿mañana? Bueno... mañana hay que entregar el trabajo ese así que no tendré que reunirme con Sango… mmm no no tengo nada que hacer ¿Por qué lo dices?- entonces se paró el acensor

-No se… pensaba que podíamos hacer algo

-Bueno

-Ok nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose de ella

Al día siguiente entregaron el trabajo. Al salir de clases Sango y Miroku escucharon un rumor por ahí.

-¡Como se atreve esa Kikyo! – dijo Inuyasha molesto

- Decir que tu y ella son novios no es muy bueno – le comentó Miroku.

- Lo mejor será que hables con ella y aclares las cosas – dijo Sango tratando de ayudar.

- si eso es lo que haré

Por otro lado Kagome había escuchado el rumor.

_-Ese tonto me estaba mintiendo _– pensó Kagome muy molesta.

Inuyasha había buscado por todas partes a Kikyo y al fin la encontro.

-¡Kikyo!

-Ah hola Inuyasha…

-Dime ¿Por qué inventaste ese rumor?

-Te equivocas yo no lo invente – Kikyo empezó a acercarse mucho a Inuyasha- aunque ese rumor no está nada mal… Inuyasha tú me gustas mucho…

-Lo siento Kikyo yo no siento lo mismo…

-Entonces¿Quién te gusta?

Inuyasha se puso rojo por su pregunta – bueno yo…

-Es esa chica llamada Kagome ¿verdad?

-¿Kagome? Bueno…

-¡Ja! No me interesa… - entonces Kikyo se fue de ahí ya que entendió los sentimientos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se quedo parado ahí hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Kagome¿Desde cuanto estas ahí?

- Acabo de llegar… había escuchado ese rumor pero parece que no es cierto – dijo Kagome viendo como Kikyo se alejaba.

- si todo fue un invento

Kagome dio un leve suspiro ya toda esa rabia que tenia se había ido.

-bueno Inu no me dijiste que saldríamos n.n

-si… - dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en la cara

Estuvieron juntos todo el día hablaron de diferentes cosas y disfrutaban su compañía, llego la noche y se encontraban viendo las estrellas en la rueda del parque de diversiones.

-Miras las estrellas están hermosas – dijo Kagome emocionada.

-Si

Kagome apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este recostó su cabeza en la de ella.

-Inuyasha…

-¿si?

-prométeme que siempre seremos buenos amigos…

- Te lo prometo Kagome… - al decir eso Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome y ella le respondió de la misma manera formando un lindo y tierno abrazo y así se quedaron un buen rato.

Después de un gran día llegaron al edificio Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en su casa.

-La pase muy bien n.n – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en su cara

-Yo también, bueno tengo que irme nos vemos – Inuyasha iba a irse pero Kagome tomó su brazo y lo detuvo.

-Espera no te vayas … tengo algo que decirte

-Dime

-Verás cuando estabas con Kikyo si me moleste un poco… - Kagome sintió con la necesidad de confesárselo ya que quería que entendiera que para ella el era muy importante-

Inuyasha la miró un poco sorprendido, entonces Kagome si lo habia tomado un poco mal.

-entonces te enojaste porque yo estaba con Kikyo…

-si

-No te preocupes Kagome nadie ocupará tu lugar – le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para entrar al acensor- nos vemos

-Si nos vemos n.n – dijo Kagome completamente roja lo que dijo Inuyasha hizo que se alegrará mucho

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este cap. quiero aclararles que la promesa de que siempre seamos buenos amigos no quiere decir que nunca sean más que amigos ¿ok? n.n . Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios de este cap. y gracias por los reviews que me dejaron.

Nos vemos n.n

Anapana111


	9. yo tomo mis decisiones

Hola! Bien aquí esta el cap.9 estoy aprovechando de poner más rápidos los Cap. ya que aquí en Venezuela ya va a empezar el cole T-T , bueno espero que les guste

* * *

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap. Yo tomo mis decisiones

"_Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"_

En clases la profesora les entrego unos exámenes, al salir clases Kagome e Inuyasha estaban caminando en los pasillos viendo sus exámenes.

-¡Hay no! – gritó Kagome preocupada

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver a su amiga tan preocupada.

-T-T reprobé … Ahhh porque a mi ¿y tu?

-¬.¬ igual… - al decir eso Inuyasha arrugo su examen y lo boto.

-¡Oye porque hiciste eso ¡

-¿Qué? Te preocupa que tus padres vean tu examen…

-No, pero no debiste hacer eso…- de repente Inuyasha tomo el examen de Kagome y también lo boto n.nU

-¡Uuyyy porque haces eso!

-Escúchame Kagome si le muestras tu examen a tus padres no van a entender nada y menos si les dices que vas a salir mejor en el próximo examen- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Mi mamá no es así ni mi abuelo…

-Entonces tienes mucha suerte… a ver déjame explicarte hmm… ya se recuerdas cuando la conversación esa que tuvimos con ellos después de la fiesta esa

-No me lo recuerdes… - dijo Kagome apenada

-Si bueno ¿ves? Ellos no nos entienden

-Más bien yo creo que se preocupan por nosotros

-¿preocuparse¡Feh! No me vengas con eso…

-Inuyasha… ¿te estas desahogando?

Inuyasha paro de caminar por un momento y la miró.

-¿desahogándome? Mm… tal vez

-¿algo te paso? Porque puedes contármelo…

-si, si pero no aquí vamos…

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a un parque que estaba en frente de la escuela y se sentaron junto un árbol.

-Bueno verás mi papá es dueño de una gran compañía entonces…

Inuyasha le estaba contando a Kagome una pelea que tuvo con su padre.

Flash back

* * *

-Papá lo siento… pero yo no quiero trabajar en eso… - dijo Inuyasha haciéndolo entender 

-¿Cómo que no? Mira todo los catálogos de las universidades que puedes ir

-¡Pero no me interesa! – gritó Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha estas deshonrando la familia!- dijo su padre parándose de su lugar.

-¡Si soy un deshonro solo por querer hacer algo que me gusta!- entonces Inuyasha se paro también

-Inuyasha se ve que no entiendes… estas tomando la peor decisión…

-¡Estoy seguro de mis decisiones y además ya estoy bastante grande para tomarlas! – dijo Inuyasha en un tono de voz alto y alejándose de ahí.

-¡Te arrepentirás!- gritó su padre muy molesto

* * *

Fin del flash back

Inuyasha le había contado todo a Kagome en un tono triste y Kagome sintió que su amigo necesitaba apoyo.

-ya veo… con que eso sucedió…

-si…- dijo Inuyasha con tristeza

-¿y en que te gustaría trabajar?

-¿ a mi? Bueno quería ser abogado…

-jaja siempre pensé que te gustaba ser el héroe

-digamos que me gusta defender a las personas

-estoy segura que lo lograras…

-y yo estoy seguro que te harás una famosa cantante por cierto… ¿Cómo va eso?

-Bueno por ahora mi grupo y yo no haremos nada hasta que yo termine la escuela

-Ya veo…- Inuyasha dio un leve suspiro y se acostó en el pasto, Kagome hizo lo mismo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Verás Inuyasha no se decirte mucho de padres porque mi padre nos dejo cuando yo era muy pequeña… - Kagome dijo eso en un tono triste sin embargo trató de no mostrar tristeza ya que no quería que su amigo se sintiera mal.

-¿Que sucedió con el…?

-Se separo de mi mamá y se fue…

-Que mal…

-No te preocupes Inuyasha esas cosas pasan

Inuyasha paso su mano al hombro de la chica y la acercó a el, los dos cerraron los ojos sintiendo la brisa. Se quedaron así un buen rato se sentía bien, a pesar de tener muchos problemas se sentía una inmensa paz ¿acaso era porque estaban juntos? Tal vez si era eso…

-Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome en susurro- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo…

- si lo se, gracias tu también puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa

- Ah Inuyasha – entonces Kagome se sentó y busco algo en su bolso.

-¿hm?

- se me olvido darte esto… - dijo Kagome buscando algo en su bolso

- ¿Qué?

- esto – Kagome le estaba dando una entrada a Inuyasha- es lo único que haremos ahora tocaremos en este club

- genial

- ¿puedes ir? Es mañana

Inuyasha lo pensó y recordó que su padre le había comentado que tenían una reunión ese día pero el no pensaba perderse el concierto de Kagome.

-si, si puedo

-¡que bueno! n.n

- _voy a hacer todo lo posible para ir _– pensó el chico

Llego el día siguiente Inuyasha no tenía aun una buena relación con su padre y todo el tiempo estaba pensando en como iba poder ir al concierto de Kagome. Ya era de noche y se encontraba en su habitación ya estaba vestido en traje elegante para la fiesta

-_Que haré, que haré – _pensaba Inuyasha hasta que alguien que abrió la puerta de su habitación lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Inuyasha vamos ya es hora de irnos – dijo su mamá- se que no quieres ir pero esta reunión es muy importante para tu papá.

- aja…- Inuyasha se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Después fueron a la fiesta, ahí se encontraba pura gente hablando.

¡Feh! Que aburrido – comentó Inuyasha, su padre lo único que hizo fue verlo con mala cara.

En la fiesta el padre de Inuyasha lo condujo a hablar conmucha gentenormalmente hablaban de negocios y muchos le hacían preguntas de que pensaba ser cuando fuera mayor el prefería no contestarlas solo cambiaba el tema. También estaba esperando alguna oportunidad para escapar de ese lugar pero no podía ya que su padre siempre estaba ahí aunque se las ingenio.

-tengo que ir al baño – dijo Inuyasha pensando que era la única manera de salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué ahora? – dijo su padre quejándose.

-Lo siento…

Inuyasha se alejo de ahí y se dirigió a la puerta pero su madre se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-_¡Rayos! Piensa Inuyasha…-_ pasó la multitud y decidió subir a alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión.

Entró a una habitación y se dirigió a la ventana se asomó y vio que había una enredadera de plantas. Si, esa era la única manera de salir de ahí saliéndose por la ventana. Se empezó a salir por la ventana hasta que algo lo detuvo.

-¡Inuyasha que estas haciendo! – gritó una anciana entrando a la habitación.

-¿Kaede?- Inuyasha se quedo paralizado.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Feh! No se meta anciana

La anciana Kaede fue la niñera de Inuyasha antes de que se fueran a Estados Unidos

-a donde piensas ir muchacho

-aaahhh está bien, pienso ir a un concierto de una amiga mia y no pienso quedarme acá

-bueno si es tu amiga será mejor que vayas además lo veo en tus ojos te gusta – dijo la anciana como si conociera todo de Inuyasha.

-¡Feh! Pero que dices vieja loca _¿es tan obvio?_

-ve, ve que esperas

-si pero pretenda que no me vio

-no te preocupes solo vete

-bien, gracias – Inuyasha siguió bajando faltaba un poco para que estuviera en tierra firme entonces dio un salto y salió corriendo.

Sango y Miroku estaban en el auto iban al concierto de Kagome y de repente vieron a un chico correr en la calle

-¿Inuyasha?- le preguntó Sango a Miroku sorprendida

-Si, que estará haciendo este tipo –dijo Miroku parando su carro – oye Inuyasha que estas haciendo

-Ah hola Miroku¿van al concierto de Kagome? – dijo Inuyasha acercándose al auto

-Si- respondieron los dos

-perfecto – entonces Inuyasha se subió al auto

-Inuyasha que paso con tus modales ¬.¬ - dijo Miroku viendo como su amigo se montaba en el carro

-Aaahhh no me digas que pensabas dejarme ahí

-Jaja solo estaba echando broma y dime¿Qué haces vestido tan elegante?

-Ah es una larga historia... digamos que estaba en una reunión

-OK

Después llegaron y vieron que Kagome aun no había tocado, ella se encontraba en la parte de atrás del club.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada! – dijo Kagome

-Ayame pregúntale a ese tal Kouga cuando salimos – dijo Bankotsu

-Esta bien – Ayame se acerco a la puerta y Kouga entro, Kagome notó que Ayame se sonrojo cuando vio a Kouga.

-Chicos salen en cinco minutos – les informo Kouga y después saliendo nuevamente.

-Ayame puedo hacerte una preguntita – dijo Kagome en voz baja

-Si dime

-¿te gusta Kouga?- la pregunta de Kagome hizo que Ayame se pusiera más roja de lo que estaba

-¿Kouga? Bueno verás el día que salimos para hablar de planes me cayó muy bien y me empezó a gustar pero parece ser que yo no le gusto si no a ti

-¿a mi? Pero a mi el no me

-entonces su amor no es correspondido

-si además ahora que lo pienso tu y el hacen buena pareja n.n

-¿tu crees?

De repente entro Kouga

c-hicos es hora de que salgan

Los chicos salieron, Kagome se emociono al ver que había mucha gente y de ver a sus amigos ahí sobretodo de Inuyasha que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Kagome no te distraigas – le susurro Ayame mientras tomaba su guitarra

-Si disculpa

Kouga tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos es un honor para mi presentarles a un grupo que les aseguro que en el futuro se harán muy famosos denle un aplauso a Shikon no tama – entonces Kouga le dio el micrófono a Kagome – buena suerte

-Gracias

El grupo de Kagome empezó a tocar y seguidamente Kagome empezó a cantar. Parecía que a todos les gustaba unos gritaban y otros aplaudían, Inuyasha solo escuchaba la voz de Kagome le gustaba escucharla se oía muy bien.

Kagome ya estaba terminando su última canción y todos estaban gritando y aplaudiendo.

-¡Gracias a todos! – dijo Kagome al finalizar su canción

Después de eso se fueron a la parte de atrás Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha felicitaron a Kagome y después iban a celebrar.

-Y bien a donde vamos a celebrar – dijo Miroku dentro del auto.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza al recordar que se había escapado de la fiesta así que lo mejor era volver.

-lo siento chicos pero estoy un poco cansado – se escusó Inuyasha

Kagome notó que Inuyasha escondía algo además de que estaba vestido tan elegante

- ¿Inuyasha porque estas vestido tan elegante? - preguntó la chica con curiosidad

- aah ¬.¬ es que estaba en una reunión

- a ya veo... n.n bueno si quieren celebramos otro día

- nos parece bien– dijeron Sango y Miroku

Después Inuyasha volvió a su casa ahí se encontraba su padre sentado como esperándolo.

-Inuyasha se puede saber donde estabas – dijo su padre en tono molesto

-Nada fui al concierto de Kagome- dijo Inuyasha sin mirarlo

-Como te atreves a escaparte y dejar una reunión tan importante para mi

-¡Claro porque eso es todo lo que te importa! – dijo Inuyasha en voz alta

-como te atre- pero su padre no pudo seguir hablando solo caía lentamente apretándose el corazón

-¿papá¡Papá! – gritaba Inuyasha sujetándolo

La madre de Inuyasha escucho esos gritos y se acerco para ver que pasaba.

Kagome estaba durmiendo hasta que alguien la despertó

-¡Hermana hermana despierta!

-Que sucede Souta que haces despierto a esta hora

- baje a buscar un vaso de leche y mi mamá me pidió que te despertará

- Está bien Souta ve a dormir

Su hermano se fue a su cuarto y ella bajo a ver que pasaba.

-sucede algo mamá

-si parece ser que el padre de Inuyasha le dio un ataque del corazón y está en el hospital – dijo su madre preocupada

-¿quee¡Tenemos que ir!

-Si vistete

Kagome fue a su cuarto a vestirse y después se fueron al hospital cuando llegaron su mamá hablo con la mamá de Inuyasha ella solo se fue directo a donde estaba el.

-Inuyasha – dijo Kagome acercándose al chico, que estaba sentado.

El se paró y los dos se abrazaron.

-no te preocupes el estará bien – dijo ella animándolo

-eso espero – dijo en un tono triste

Después llegaron Sango y Miroku y se quedaron afuera esperando alguna noticia del padre de Inuyasha. Entonces salió el doctor y les informo que ya podían pasar a verlo primero pasó la madre de Inuyasha y después Inuyasha iba a pasar.

-_no se que decirle _– pensó Inuyasha después de tener aquella pelea no tenía ni idea como dirigirse a él

Inuyasha entró y vio que su padre estaba recostado e inconsciente, se sentó al lado de el y se fijó en la maquina donde muestran su pulso cardíaco al parecer todo iba bien.

-Papá discúlpame...

* * *

-llamaré a Sesshomaru- dijo la madre de Inuyasha afuera 

-Sesshomaru… ¿Quién es Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kagome con curiosidad a Sango y a Miroku

-¿No lo sabes? Es el hermano de Inuyasha – dijo Miroku

-ah no sabía que tenía hermano – dijo Sango

-bueno tal vez nunca lo comentó porque los dos se llevan de la patada –dijo Miroku

-aaahh ya veo…-- dijo Kagome viendo la puerta donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

Adentro el padre de Inuyasha empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a su hijo que se encontraba al lado.

-papá– dijo Inuyasha tranquilo al ver que ya se encontraba mejor – discúlpame por favor

- No no hijo no digas más yo era el que estaba equivocado no me sorprende que te escapes de una reunión después de la forma que te trate – dijo su padre arrepentido

-¿Cómo? Pero que dices yo…

- no Inuyasha tu eliges tu camino y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti…

- yo…- pero no pudo seguir hablando su padre otra vez estaba mal y su pulso cardíaco también- ¡Enfermera¡Enfermera! – Inuyasha volvió a ver la maquina ya no había pulso…

* * *

Ya habían pasado días desde lo que ocurrió todos se encontraban en el cementerio había un ambiente de tristeza, Inuyasha estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos en verdad se sentía muy mal... 

-Inuyasha…Inuyasha – le decía Kagome

-¿Uhm?- Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos en verdad estaba muy triste.

De repente se acerco un chico de cabello largo plateado, era Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru, tenía una voz fuerte y gruesa

-Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha volteándolo a ver

-Inuyasha supe que en todos estos día estuviste peleando con mi padre

-Eso no te incumbe

-Si si me incumbe porque gracias a eso nuestro padre está en el cielo le diste mucha presión Inuyasha

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Kagome al oir esas palabras tan crueles

Inuyasha se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Sesshomaru el en verdad no sabía nada pero porque le afectaba lo que decía. Apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza.

-Sesshomaru eres un… - Inuyasha se acercó y tomo la camisa de su hermano para golpearlo eso era lo único que le provocaba hacerle – ¡tu no sabes nada!

-Inuyasha noo – dijo Kagome tratando de retenerlo

Miroku se acercó rápido a Inuyasha y lo sujetó

-no amigo no vale la pena- dijo Miroku tratando de calmarlo

-¡bien solo sueltame! – dijo Inuyasha y Miroku lo soltó

Inuyasha se fue rápido de ese lugar solo necesitaba estar solo, entonces se fue dejando a todos preocupados por él.

FIN DEL CAPÌTULO

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! y espero que me dejen más n.nPLS , bueno también quiero decirles que el proximo cap. va a estar mejor ya que Inu y Kagome pasan a la estapa del amor y ustedes dirán "Aleluya" jeje bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap. n.n 

saludos , Anapana111


	10. más que amigos

Hola espero que les guste este cap, ya pasamos la etapa de la amistad y vamos al ¡amor! n.n

_Cursivas pensamientos _

* * *

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.10 Más que amigos

"_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido. Inuyasha aun no iba a la escuela debido a que estaba de luto y Kagome llevaba días sin verlo.

-hmm… - Kagome dio un suspiro al ver que el puesto de Inuyasha estaba vacío- _Inuyasha…_

Después de clases Kagome regreso sola de la escuela como hacía antes de conocer a Inuyasha. Es verdad ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y su relación como amigos iba normal así que empezó a pensar que ella no le gustaba a el.

_-Pero que piensas Kagome es tu mejor amigo por eso es que no le gustas… ¡que importa! Nos podríamos amar… no no que piensas no es así . _- y siguió suspirando

Después llego a su casa y vio que no había nadie, se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota que le dejo su madre.

**Kagome tu abuelo y yo salimos de compras y Souta se quedo a dormir en casa de Shippou ¡nos vemos!**

-Hm.… no podía ser este día tan aburrido- dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en su cuarto- mm… ¡ya sé! Haré un pastel…

Kagome hizo su pastel y después lo metió al horno para que se cocinara.

-hm… me pregunto como estará Inuyasha…¡ ya se! voy a visitarlo- dijo mientras iba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Después subió al ascensor y llegó al piso de Inuyasha se acerco a la puerta de su apartamento tocó el timbre pero nadie abría la puerta, toco la manilla y vio que la puerta estaba abierta así que paso ya que le preocupaba de que estuviera abierta. Adentro se dirigió al cuarto de Inuyasha y la puerta se abrió saliendo Inuyasha de ella y viéndola sorprendido.

-¿Kagome? – dijo Inuyasha viéndola fijamente

-Ah lo siento, estaba la puerta abierta y me preocupe así que entre si quieres ya me voy…- dijo eso dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Inuyasha le tomo el brazo.

-No, no te vayas- dijo tratando de detenerla

-… OK – Kagome notó que Inuyasha se encontraba mejor que la última vez que lo vio por la muerte de su padre.- dime… porque casi nunca me invitas acá – dijo echándole un ojo a el apartamento.

-No lo se…

-Mm… te extrañe mucho todos estos días

-Si yo igual – dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole

Kagome no supo si estaba bien preguntarle de cómo estaba por lo de su padre y eso, así que decidió no decirle nada.

-ah ya se… hice un pastel ¿quieres?

-¿tu lo hiciste?

-SIP

-Tendré que probarlo a ver si eres buena cocinera…

-A puesto a que te va a gustar ¬¬

-Pruébame…

-OK

Kagome fue a buscar su pastel y cuando regreso Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

-Aquí esta

Pero cuando se acerco se tropezó y le cayó el pastel en la cara de Inuyasha. Ella se quedo viéndolo, se veía tan cómico con la cara llena de chocolate así que no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Jajaja mira tu cara jajaja – rió muerta de la risa

-Jaja Kagome que cosa contigo siempre tropiezas y caes encima mío

-Jaja ¿ah? – Kagome se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba así que se acomodo rápidamente toda roja

-Jaja ahora mira tu cara

-Uyy Inuyasha…

-Mmm… tienes razón Kagome cocinas muy bien – dijo probando un poco de chocolate que tenía en la cara- ¿quieres probar?- entonces tomo un pedazo y se lo tiro a ella.

-¡Ahh Inuyasha!

-Así estamos a mano- dijo mientras se quitaba el chocolate de la cara

-Jaja Inu veo que ya recuperaste los ánimas

Inuyasha solo asintió con una sonrisa. En ese momento muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, se dio cuenta que con Kagome siempre se sentía bien y que ella es su felicidad.

-Porque no salimos a dar un paseo… - Inuyasha se paro y le dio su mano para que se levantara.

-Si me parece bien – dijo Kagome tomando la mano de Inuyasha y levantándose.

Entonces los dos se fueron caminando y conversando a un parque cerca de allí, cuando llegaron se acercaron a un lago y se apoyaron de la baranda para ver los cisnes nadar.

-Hay algo que me pone mal… - dijo Kagome viendo reflejar su cara en el agua

-¿Qué?

-Bueno ya falta poco para que se acabe la escuela y vamos a tener que separarnos ya que cada quien se va por su camino…

-Yo no creo…- dijo después de lanzar una piedra al lago y después mirarla fijamente

-No lo se tal vez no suceda…

-Y que dices si te doy una buena razón para que estemos juntos…- dijo Inuyasha acercándose más a ella, la estaba mirando fijamente y sus caras tenían pocos metros de distancia

-¿Cuál? – dijo Kagome en susurro Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella y se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-Kagome… tu me gustas mucho

Inuyasha posó su mano en la mejilla de Kagome ella estaba completamente roja, los dos podían sentir su respiraciones y su corazones latir muy rápido, entonces Inuyasha se acercó más para darle un tierno beso a Kagome que le respondió. De repente empezaron a caer unas gotas del cielo sin embargo ellos sentían un inmenso calor al sentir sus labios rozarse hasta que necesitaban un poco de oxígeno.

-tu también me gustas… -le susurro Kagome

Inuyasha le sonrió y la volvió a besar nuevamente, pasando sus manos a la cintura de la chica y ella apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del chica, este era un beso profundo y con pasión. Después de besarse se abrazaron.

-Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos – dijo Inuyasha

-Si es verdad…

* * *

Ya habían declarado sus sentimientos y se habían hecho definitivamente novios dejando sus momentos de amistad.

Al día siguiente fueron a la escuela juntos como siempre y se acercaron a la cartelera principal del la escuela para saber que había de nuevo.

-¡Sii un baile escolar! – dijo Kagome emocionada

Sango y Miroku que estaban cerca se acercaron.

-Hola Kagome – dijo Sango acercándose

-Hola Sango – Kagome pensó que debía contarle todo lo de Inuyasha y ella- Sango me acompañas a hacer algo

-Si claro…

-Nos vemos – dijo Kagome a Inuyasha y a Miroku y después las dos chicas dejándolos solos a los dos.

-Vaya amigo ya estaba pensando que no venías a la escuela por flojera – comentó Miroku

¡-Feh! Ya estoy aquí ¿no? – dijo Inuyasha y después volteándose a ver el cartel del baile escolar.

-¿con quien piensas ir?

-Pues con Kagome verás ella y yo…

-¿le confesaste tu amor?

-Si

-Tardaste mucho…

-Al menos lo hice ¿no? – dijo Inuyasha y después viendo el cartel de las actividades deportivas, allí leyó que su nombre estaba escrito- ¿Qué es esto¿yo en fútbol?

-¿Kagome no te lo dijo? Nos preocupamos por ti y pensamos que tal vez unas actividades deportivas te animarían… pero veo que ya estas mejor…

-si pero… ¿fútbol?

Kagome ya le había contado todo a Sango en el salón de clases.

-¡En serio amiga¡Que bien! Sabía que eran el uno para el otro n.n – comentó Sango muy feliz por la noticia

-SIP n.n

De repente se acercó la maestra de Canto a Kagome.

-¡Señorita Higurashi! – gritó la profesora

-que habré hecho esta ves… - se dijo a si misma Kagome

Kagome las chicas de canto estaban preguntando a ver si podías ayudarlas dicen que tu eres su ejemplo de seguir entonces pensé que tal vez tu podías ayudarlas ¿Qué dices?

-¿yo¿ayudarlas? Si bueno creo que no hay problema…

-bien nos vemos hoy en la tarde

Después de clases Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron a Hablar.

-Kagome se que se supone que saldríamos después de clases pero…

-Si lo sé .¿sabes? hablando de eso… parece ser que tendré que ayudar a las chicas de canto T-T

-¿si? Porque es que yo tendré que estar en fútbol gracias a Miroku ¬¬ y no solo eso gracias a Sango en computación …

-aaa… creo que también vas a estar en…actuación n.n

-¿Queee¿Tu también?

-Es que estábamos preocupados ñ.ñ jeje…

-ya me di cuenta…

Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron en las actividades especiales, muchas veces Kagome esperaba a Inuyasha de todas las actividades que tenía y después regresaban juntos.

Después de muchos días de trabajo llegó la noche del baile e Inuyasha fue a buscar a Kagome, Kagome estaba vestida en un vestido negro que dejaba mostrar más la figura de su cuerpo y se veía muy elegante. Después entraron al acensor para ir a la fiesta.

-Te ves muy bien… - dijo Inuyasha muy cerca de ella

-Gracias tu también te ves muy bien n.n

Inuyasha se acercó a ella para besarla y ella le respondió, después se abrió el acensor y se fueron a la fiesta. Al llegar se encontraron con Sango y Miroku, Sango llevaba un vestido largo rojo y se veía muy bien.

-¿quieres bailar? – le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome

-SIP vamos

Los dos se acercaron a la pista de baile, Inuyasha puso sus manos en la cintura de Kagome y ella puso sus manos en los hombros y acercándose más para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha. Los dos estaban bailando lentamente sentían como si fueran los únicos en el mundo, la emoción de sentirse juntos era algo que siempre quisieron aunque no lo confesaran.

-Inuyasha no sabía que bailarás tan bien – le susurro Kagome

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás – dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole

En el baile escolar la pasaron muy bien, después del baile Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a un parque y se sentaron en el pasto el, cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y se veía hermoso.

-Que hermoso…- dijo Kagome

-Si es verdad…- dijo Inuyasha y después acostándose en el pasto

-Me gustaría quedarme acá toda la noche – dijo Kagome acostándose igual y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Como digas nos quedaremos – entonces Inuyasha le dio su chaqueta para que no le diera frío y paso su mano en su hombro y quedando los dos juntos.

-Inuyasha te quiero

-Igual – dijo sonriéndole

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron toda la noche juntos sintiendo la brisa y sus presencias.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Hola al fin se los traje espero que les haya gustado este cap. espero que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión ¡nos vemos! 


	11. de terror

Hola disculpen la tardanza, aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste.

línea: cambio de escena

_cursivas pensamientos_

* * *

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.11 De terror

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que aclararon sus sentimientos y su relación iba muy bien.

-Ese profesor Naraku es un tonto... – dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto.

Se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, Inuyasha y Kagome hablando.

-Si nos mando demasiada tarea… - dijo Kagome fastidiada y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome! – gritó Sango mientras se acercaba.

Los dos se separaron y vieron a Sango acercarse.

-OH disculpen, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada- dijo Sango al ver que Inuyasha estaba ahí.

-No, no interrumpes nada tranquila – dijo Kagome- ¿y que sucede Sango?

-Ah no solo… debes pensar que soy una grosera pero ¿crees que pueda dormir hoy en tu casa? – preguntó Sango con un poco de tristeza.

-Claro puedes quedarte cuando quieras

-¡Gracias! – dijo Sango dándole un abrazo

-Ah con que harás eso… - dijo una voz familiar

-Miroku- dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al ver quien era.

Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha y puso su mano en el hombro de el.

-Inuyasha hoy dormiré en tu casa – dijo este

-Uyy Miroku lamento decirte que igual estaremos lejos –dijo Sango molesta

-Jeje Sango Inuyasha y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio- dijo Kagome

-¿qué? A si… se me había olvidado, Miroku alguna vez te dije que eras faldero

-si muchas veces pero no es mi culpa es decir, Inuyasha cuando piensas mudarte – dijo Miroku

-O.o ¿ah¿Ustedes dos están bien?- preguntó Inuyasha al ver como discutían

-Kagome vamonos de acá

-Jeje está bien – dijo Kagome riendo nerviosa y siguiendo a Sango.

Después los cuatro estaban saliendo de la escuela y como Sango y Miroku estaban peleados ellos no dejaban que Inuyasha y Kagome estén juntos. En el camino Miroku y sango estaban discutiendo, Kagome quería saber porque estaban peleando la verdad eso era muy raro de ellos.

-Vamos chicos no peleen- dijo Kagome preocupada.

Los dos chicos se calmaron y siguieron su camino. Al fin habían llegado y llamaron el acensor.

-¡Estupido acensor! – gritó Kagome,

-Que humor tienen todos hoy… - dijo Inuyasha que estaba apoyado de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Sango y Miroku ni siquiera se echaban una mirada y Kagome al notar eso decidió hablar con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha puedo hablar contigo –dijo Kagome

-Si

Entonces dejaron a Sango y a Miroku solos.

-Escucha parece que lo de Sango y Miroku está grave

-Si

-Creo que debemos estar con ellos hasta que se calmen

-Pero Kagome ese no es nuestro problema

-Si lo se pero tenemos que hacer algo

-Kagome míralos – dijo Inuyasha apuntándolos y entonces los vieron y estaban separados y sin echarse una mirada, Kagome al ver eso solo emitió un suspiro.

-Solo espero que su pelea no dure tanto

-Está bien estaremos con ello pero si no arreglan sus problemas no nos meteremos más – dijo Inuyasha

-Si

-Oigan ustedes dos ya llegó el acensor – dijo Miroku (n.n si se tardo ¿no?)

Entonces todos entraron. Adentro nadie hablaba, Kagome iba a sacar un tema pero el acensor se paro.

-Que sucede…-dijo Inuyasha al ver que se paró

-Parece que el acensor tiene una falla – dijo Miroku tocando los botones.

-Ayy no… - dijo Sango preocupada

-¿ahora que haremos?- preguntó Kagome asustada, agarrando la manga de la camisa de Inuyasha.

-Parece que tendremos que esperar –dijo Miroku sentándose y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Ya había pasado como una hora y no pasaba nada.

-No se preocupen chicos mi mamá o mi abuelo o alguien nos sacará de acá – dijo Kagome nerviosa

-Kagome tu eres la que está nerviosa – dijo Inuyasha

-Je je tal vez…

-No te preocupes saldremos de acá

-Si n.n

Estos dos estaban bien pero Sango y Miroku ni hablaban.

-A ver amigos…- dijo Miroku revisando su bolsillo y sacando unas cartas- juguemos truco para sacar la tensión….

-Miroku los que tienen tensión son tu y Sango –comentó Kagome

-¿sango¿Quién es Sango? – dijo Miroku insinuando que no la conocía.

Sango apretó los puños de la rabia que tenía ¿con que quería jugar de esa manera?

-Kagome ¿escuchaste algo? Parece que en este edificio hay fantasmas ¬¬ - dijo Sango insinuando que no estaba Miroku

-Hay no esto está mal… - le susurro Kagome a Inuyasha

-Estas loca esto es mejor que ver friends en la tele – dijo Inuyasha bromeando

-Uuyyy Inuyasha

Miroku solo barajeaba sus cartas hasta que se hizo que las cartas volaran y les cayeran todas encima a Sango.

-¡Oye! Porque hiciste eso- dijo Sango molesta

-Ve a un psicólogo porque le estas hablando a un fantasma

-¬¬

-chicos calmense solo falta que nos comamos vivos – dijo Kagome tratando de calmarlos

-Sango recogió las cartas y se las dio a Miroku.

-Toma

-Gracias

Y pasaron dos horas más

-Ya pasaron dos horas –dijo Inuyasha viendo su reloj

-Ya casi no puedo respirar –dijo Kagome

-Tal vez si alguien dejará de respirar tanto ¬¬ - dijo Sango

-Ah disculpa Sango recordé que tu te mereces todo el oxigeno del mundo –dijo Miroku con sarcasmo.

-¡AHHHH ODIO ESTE ACENSOR! – gritó Kagome desesperada

Inuyasha se paró y empezó a tocar los botones.

- ¡Estupido acensor! –gritó dándole un golpe a los botones logrando que el acensor volviera a funcionar

-O.o

- ¡Lo lograste!

- que rara es está cosa –dijo Inuyasha extrañado, de repente llegaron al piso de Kagome

- nos vemos- dijo Kagome dándole un beso a la mejilla de Inuyasha

-si nos vemos

Ya se había hecho de noche, Sango estaba en casa de Kagome y su mal humor aun no se quitaba.

-Dime Sango¿Qué película quieres ver¿Una romántica? –preguntó Kagome entrando a su cuarto

- no una de terror

-Sango se puede saber porque tu y Miroku están peleando

-está bien te voy a contar, bueno verás el otro día Miroku le estaba coqueteando a otra chica

-¿Qué?

-Yo no le estaba coqueteando- dijo Miroku hablando con Inuyasha aunque este no le prestaba mucha atención.

-¿ah¿Dijiste algo?

- Si te dije que yo no le estaba coquetando

- Ah si… aunque si tu le coqueteas a otra chica no es raro

- Crees que yo le haría eso a Sango, Inuyasha ella es muy importante para mi

- Bueno entonces díselo

-eso es lo que haré…

- voy a llamar a Kagome para que salgamos mañana los cuatro… tal vez Sango se calme y tu puedas hablar con ella

* * *

Sango y Kagome estaban viendo el aro y comiendo puras chucherias.

-Sa-Sango como te gusta ver estas películas- dijo Kagome tapandose

-SSH está es la mejor parte

-¡Ahhh! – Kagome estaba gritando como loca mientras veía la película. De repente sonó el teléfono y las dos se miraron con cara de susto.

-No vas a atender- dijo Sango dándola el teléfono

-No mejor tu…

-Está bien- entonces atendió- ¿ho-hola?

-Estas bien Sango… yo no soy un fantasma para que me hables así

-Jaja que cómico Inuyasha- dijo Sango en sarcasmo- ya te paso a Kagome- entonces se lo dio a Kagome.

-Hola Inuyasha…

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

-Nada es que estábamos viendo una película de terror…

-¿te dan miedo esas películas?

-Un poco…

De repente no pudieron seguir hablando por que se fue la luz y se cortó el teléfono.

-Ahhh! – gritaron Sango y Kagome.

-Rayos se fue la luz…- dijo Inuyasha- no veo nada – pero gracias a Miroku pudo ver ya que sacó una linterna.

-Me preocupa las chicas vayamos a verlas –dijo Miroku

-Si

* * *

-Sango no te parece que todo lo que nos está pasando parece de una película de terror –dijo Kagome asustada

-Hay no exageres Kagome…

De repente sonó el timbre y las dos se vieron asustadas.

-¿Quién tocaría el timbre en un momento como este?- dijo Sango preocupada

- ¿un ladrón?

-Espero que no…

Entonces las dos tomaron una raqueta de Tenis y un bate de béisbol del cuarto de Souta.

-toma Sango…-dijo Kagome dándola una raqueta de tenis

-OK vamos- dijo Sango tomando una linterna

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta y preguntaron quien era.

-Somos nosotros- dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku haciendo que Kagome y Sango se tranquilizaran.

-Ok ya abrimos – cuando Kagome abrió la puerta vió que algo grande y peludo entró al apartamento- Ahhh!- Miroku e Inuyasha rapidamente a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome.

-Me parecio haber visto algo

-¿algo?-dijeron los demás

-si

Kagome se sujeto de Inuyasha estaba realmente asustada y todos estaban alerta a ver si veian algo.

-creo que fue tu imaginación- dijo Miroku al no ver nada raro

De repente Sango sintió que le tocaron el trasero y le dio una cachetada al monje Miroku.

-Sango ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No es momento de ser pervertido Miroku

-Pero Sango yo no hice nada

-¿ah no? – entonces sango sintió que algo le rozaba por las piernas- ¡ahh! –Entonces Sango abrazó al Miroku asustada- ¡algo me toco!- los dos miraron por todas partes pero no había nada.

Entonces llegó la luz y todos se miraron Sango se separó de Miroku e Inuyasha y Kagome se vieron.

-Bonita pijama- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome

-Jeje

De repente salió un perro y se tiro encima de Inuyasha, todos vieron eso y entendieron lo que sucedió.

-ah con que eso era lo que me tocó … -dijo Sango y todos asintieron

-Perro del demonio ¡quitate de encima! –gritaba Inuyasha

-Jajaja Inuyasha se ve que te quiere –rió Kagome

Entonces sonó el timbre y era una anciana.

-¡Pelusa! Estas aquí… Muchacho te he dicho que no te lleves a mi perro

-¡Esta loca! Ese perro me persigue a todas partes –dijo Inuyasha puntando al perro

-vamos pelusa

Entonces la anciana se llevo el perro. Kagome, Miroku y Sango se rieron de Inuyasha burlándose.

-Ja ja que gracioso- dijo Inuyasha en sarcasmo – esa vieja esta loca

-Si ya vimos jaja

-Kagome te parece que Miroku y yo nos quedemos hasta que llegue tu mamá

-Si está bien ¿quieren ver una película?

-Si de miedo- dijo Inuyasha

¡Nooo! –gritaron los demás

Entonces se fueron a la sala y pusieron la película de Finding Neverland en el DVD.

-Esperen iré por algo de comer –dijo Sango parándose

-Yo te acompaño…-dijo Miroku siguiéndola

Sango y Miroku estaban en la cocina normales y Miroku posó su mano en la de Sango y mirándola seriamente.

-Sango por favor no peleemos más… lamento si te lastimé pero tu también debes entender que eres muy importante para mi –dijo Miroku seriamente y Sango se sonrojo.

-Está bien…

Miroku le sonrió y se acercó para besarla, los dos se besaron tiernamente hasta que necesitarán oxigeno.

En la sala Kagome e Inuyasha se estaban besando en el sofá, era un beso tierno y apasionado. Cuando se separaron Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome y ella se sonrojo.

-OK ya todo está listo –dijo Miroku acercándose con Sango, con cotufas y refrescos. Los dos se sentaron y se tomaron las manos.

-Parece que ya arreglaron sus problemas- le susurro Kagome a Inuyasha

-Si – dijo este dándole Play a la película y pasando su brazo al hombro de la chica para acercarla a el, ella se recostó de su pecho y se quedaron viendo la película.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este cap. y pls dejen sus reviews! n.n

Para MAKAGOME: supongo que con esos comentarios mi fanfic no fue lo que esperabas bueno solo quería aclararte unas cosas, puse color rosa porque el dicho es así en general porque si fuera por mi no fuera así, si quieres seguir leyendo esto léelo pero te aclaro que no voy a poner sexo, drogas y rock&roll (aunque si me gusta el rock&roll jeje) bueno de todas formas gracias por ser sincera.

Sayonara!


	12. dudas

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza u.u es que no puedo con todo jeje el colegio me tiene hasta el borde (ya entre y ya quiero vacaciones T-T), bueno espero que les guste este cap. n.n

* * *

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.12 Dudas

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen" _

-¡Que bueno este paseo va a ser lo mejor! – dijo Kagome mientras estaban en la cola para subir al autobús

-Si va a ser muy divertido- dijo Sango

Las dos se subieron al autobús y se sentaron guardándoles puestos a Inuyasha y Miroku que aun no llegaban.

-¿Qué quieres hacer cuando lleguemos Sango?

-Pues primero deberíamos arreglar nuestras cosas ¿no?

-¬.¬ ah sango, me refería a las cosas divertidas que podemos hacer

-Pues muchas cosas

-u.u no tiene caso preguntarte

En eso llega Miroku y se sentó al lado de Sango.

-Hola chicas –dijo él

-Hola

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome

-está tratando de convencer al profesor de que lo deje venir al paseo

-¿y porque no lo dejan? –preguntó Sango

-Porque no trajo el permiso de sus padres y eso que se lo recordé

-Que raro viniendo de el – dijo Kagome con sarcasmo

Inuyasha iba saliendo del salón con el profesor Naraku

-ve le dije que mi madre si me dejó venir además me parece estupido que tengamos que traer un permiso- dijo siguiendo al profesor

-Son las reglas y debería respetarlas Sr. Kido- dijo el profesor en tono de aburrimiento

-Aja…

-Bueno váyase antes de que pierda el autobús- Inuyasha asintió y el profesor le dio una carta- no se le olvidé esto

-Ah si

Inuyasha caminó por los pasillos algo pensativo mientras veía la carta que tenía en sus manos, después de eso tomó su maleta y metió la carta pero alguien se la quito de las manos.

-mm… esto es bastante grave para tu relación con Kagome- dijo Kikyo que había tomado su carta.

-no tienes que decírmelo ahora ¿me la devuelves? – dijo Inuyasha con seriedad, Kikyo se la devolvió y este la metió en su maleta.

-¿ya se lo dijiste a Kagome?

-No…-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Ya veo… - Kikyo dejó su maleta y se metió al autobús al igual que Inuyasha. Kagome se encontraba hablando gustosa con Sango y Miroku hasta que volteó al ver que Inuyasha venía.

-¿te dejaron?

-Si – dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole después se sentó al lado de ella.

Kagome vio el catálogo del lugar a donde iban a ir era un campamento en frente de una playa. El autobús arrancó y tuvieron un largo viaje.

-Inuyasha –dijo Kagome en susurro.

Este que se había quedado dormido se despertó.

-¿ah?

-Ya llegamos

Todos se bajaron del autobús y se encontraron con los guías del campamento.

Todos estarán divididos en chicas y chicos, vengan conmigo chicas les enseñaré sus cabañas – dijo la guía del campamento. Sango y Kagome se fueron a seguirla para ver en que cabaña tocaban.

-Sango nos quedaremos en esta n.n – dijo Kagome entrando a la cabaña y dejando su maleta ahí.

-Si está bien

-Vamos a dar un vistazo por la playa – dijo Kagome emocionada tomando la mano de Sango y las dos se fueron. Había un hermoso atardecer y la brisa se sentía muy bien – que bien se siente…

-Si es verdad – dijo Sango sintiéndolo – pero … tenemos bastante tiempo para disfrutarlo Kagome vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas

-no seas aguafiestas Sango ¬.¬

-u.u lo siento…

Las dos se dirigieron a su cabaña conversando en el camino cuando entraron fue para sorpresa de Kagome encontrarse con alguien.

-ah con que ustedes se quedaban acá – dijo Kikyo volteando a verlas

-si… - Sango sintió un tipo de tensión entra ellas y le pareció extraño ya que nunca se hablaban.

-No les molesta si me quedo ¿cierto?

-No

-Bien

En la cabaña en total se quedaron cuatro Kagome, Sango, Kikyo y Rin otra de las amigas de Kagome y Sango.

-No se siente bien quedarse acá chicas – dijo Rin sonriendo

-Si necesitaba vacaciones- dijo Sango tirándose a la cama

En eso empieza algo más incomodo entre Kikyo y Kagome.

-y Kagome… ¿Cómo vas con Inuyasha? – preguntó Rin tratando de sacar un tema Kagome miró por un momento a Kikyo le parecía algo incomodo comentar algo ya que a Kikyo le gustaba Inuyasha.

-Pues bien…

-¿solo bien? Yo creo que lo de ustedes va muy en serio

-si bueno

-no durará tanto – dijo Kikyo en voz baja sin embargo todas la pudieron escuchar

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sango viendo mal a Kikyo

-ah si lo siento no me refería a eso estaba pensando en otra cosa – mintió Kikyo. Kagome no se sorprendía que Kikyo dijera comentarios como ese.

De repente todas se quedaron calladas arreglando sus cosas.

En la cabaña de los chicos…

-¿vas a arreglar algo? –preguntó Miroku

-no ¿tu?- respondió Inuyasha

-Tampoco

-Mucho fastidio…

-Igual… ¿buscamos a las chicas?

-Ok

Los dos salieron de la cabaña y vieron que había un grupo de chicos reunidos. Los dos se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

-y bien ¿Quién quiere surfear? –dijo el guía

-yo –dijo Inuyasha

-¿se te olvido que íbamos a ver a las chicas?

-No pero esto es divertido…

-¿Y estar con las chicas no?

-Si pero las podemos ver después

-Mm… cierto

(n.a: ¬¬ estos dos no saben ni lo que quieren)

Por otro lado las chicas las chicas se pusieron sus trajes de baño para meterse en el mar. Después de eso iban a empezar un partido de voleyball.

-Bien, necesito dos capitanas –dijo la guía

-Voto porque sea Kagome- dijo Sango

-Está bien- dijo Kagome

-Bien¿Quién más?

-Yo –dijo Kikyo se acercó a Kagome y les dijo unas palabras en voz baja- ¿lista para perder?

-No para ganar- dijo defendiéndose

-eso lo veremos- dijo Kikyo tomando la pelota

Cada quien eligió a su equipo y se pusieron en posición.

-no se Sango pero creo que ella me detesta-dijo refiriéndose a Kikyo

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Está celosa de que Inuyasha te eligió a ti-dijo Sango en voz baja mientras se ponían en posición

El juego comenzó y los dos equipos iban empatados, todas las chicas podían notar lo competitivas que estaban Kikyo y Kagome, unas se sorprendían de la energía que sacaban y como no dejaban que la pelota picara en su lado. En eso Kikyo lanzó una pelota que le pegó a Kagome.

-¡Oye eso no vale! –gritó Sango

-con tal de que pase vale

Kagome se levantó y Kikyo sacó la pelota en eso Kagome la voleó y le callo a Kikyo en la cara n.nU

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gritó Kikyo molesta

-¿mi problema¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Kagome con cara de confusión

-Chicas, chicas cálmense creo que ya fue suficiente juego- dijo la guía- lo mejor será que vayan a la enfermería a que les pongan bandas en sus los golpes que se dieron con la pelota

Las dos se fueron molestas de ahí ¿Qué sucedía? Era obvio que no se llevaban.

-_creo que no debí ser tan ruda con ella _– pensó Kagome mientras iban a la enfermería.

Se hizo de noche y las chicas se arreglaron para comer en el comedor.

-hola Sango- dijo Miroku que estaba sentado en una mesa con Inuyasha

-hola chicos- dijo sentándose

-¿Dónde está Kagome? –preguntó Inuyasha

-en la enfermería n.nU

-¿en la enfermería¿y eso por que?

-Un cuento largo…

-¿se cayó¿se enfermo¿está bien?

-Inuyasha tranquilo solo fue un pelotazo

-Yo les puedo contar todo –dijo Rin sentándose- cuando jugamos voleyball Kikyo y Kagome se cayeron a pelotazos en verdad no pensé que se cayeran tan mal…

-Ah y porque será que se caerán mal… -dijo Miroku disimulando que no sabía y mirando a Inuyasha que había puesto cara de sorpresa

Carraspeó su garganta y se levantó- iré a buscar a Kagome

En el camino para la enfermería se quedo imaginando el juego contra Kikyo y Kagome y le dio un pequeño escalofrio. Aunque solo importaba ver si Kagome estaba bien. Entró a la enfermería y preguntó por Kagome, le indicaron una habitación y entro.

-Hola –dijo Inuyasha al ver a Kagome- ¿Qué haces acá todavía?

-Eeh ¿yo? Nada solo que fue un pequeño castigo por la pelea de hoy

-¿Un castigo en un campamento?

-Si sucede que Kikyo y yo nos insultamos mientras nos ponían curitas n.nU

-Ah… - la verdad no sabia que decir volvió a carraspear su garganta- m… pero podemos quitarte ese castigo ¿Qué dices? Vamos a comer

-Supongo que ya puedo salir

Los dos salieron de la enfermería sin ningún problema, a Kagome le pareció raro que Inuyasha no dijera nada de Kikyo últimamente estaba muy callado y pensativo.

-Kagome verás hay algo que quise decirte todo este tiempo…-dijo con una expresión muy seria

-Dime… -Inuyasha iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Rin que se les acercó

-¡Kagome!

-Hola Rin n.n

-Tremenda paliza que se dieron las dos

-Jeje prefiero que no hablemos de eso

-Si es verdad, vengan chicos todos estamos planeando algo – dijo tomando la mano de Kagome y jalándola, Inuyasha se quedo ahí sin poder hablar

_-Como se lo diré… Kagome… _

Los chicos planeaban escaparse en la noche de las cabañas y hacer una fogata a escondidas.

-buena idea Miroku –dijo Sango dándole un beso en su mejilla

-pero no podemos dejar que los guías nos descubran-dijo Miroku

-si es verdad- dijeron los demás

Cuando terminaron de comer quedaron en que a las 9 se iban a encontrar. En la cabaña de las chicas Kagome se acercó a Kikyo para hablar.

-Oye… lamento mucho lo de hoy –dijo Kagome, la verdad no quería que las dos pelearan

-Está bien igual yo, eso creo- dijo en tono frío

¿Qué clase de disculpa era esa? Era obvio que Kikyo no le importó si las dos pelearon. Kagome se sentó en su cama y empezó a meterse en la conversación de Rin y Sango hasta que llegarán las 9. Unas chicas de la otra cabaña les dijeron que los guías estaban dormidos así que aprovecharon para salir. Las cuatro salieron y lamentablemente un guía cachó a Kagome sin embargo les hizo una seña para que se adelantarán.

-¿Qué hace acá a estas horas señorita?

-¿yo? eh… respirando aire puro

-está bien, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu cabaña

-ok

El guía se fue, y Kagome aprovecho para irse en el camino escuchó la voz de Inuyasha así que se acercó a ese lugar.

-dime ya intentaste decírselo

-si… pero no he podido

-escucha yo te recomiendo que se lo digas lo más pronto posible a Kagome

-si lo sé… pero no se como lo tomará

Kagome se quedo petrificada que significaba esto que es lo que tanto querían decirle Inuyasha y Kikyo… ¿acaso ellos dos escondían algo? No… Inuyasha nunca le haría eso…

Fin del cap.

* * *

Hola! Jiji que mala soy los deje con la duda, se preguntarán que tiene la carta de Inuyasha bueno eso lo verán en el próximo cap! Gracias por los reviews y por su apoyo y por favor déjenme otro para saber si les gustó este cap! n.n

atte.

Anapana111


	13. la carta

Hola a todos al fin me dio tiempo para subir este cap. espero que les guste!

* * *

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.La carta

"_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen"_

Kagome no quería seguir ahí así que siguió su camino hacia la fogata. Sango y Miroku notaron que llegó un poco molesta al ver que se sentó al lado de ellos sin decir ninguna palabra.

-ah Kagome menos mal que te saliste de esa- dijo Sango alegre al ver a su amiga sin embargo ella no contestó.

Solo bajó la cabeza y se acomodo con la cara triste.

¿sucede algo malo? –preguntó Miroku.

Eee no, lo siento – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Inuyasha apareció entre un poco de chicos que llegaban y se sentó al lado de Kagome.

-ah Kagome te estaba buscando Sango me dijo que te cacharon- dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kagome- tenia que ser justo tu ¿eh?

-si…

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Kagome iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando lo interrumpieron.

-¡Kagome te libraste del guía que bueno! –dijo Rin feliz al ver a Kagome

-¡_ahhh esta niña siempre me interrumpe!_ – pensó Inuyasha mientras ponía mala cara

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Inuyasha?-preguntó Rin

- ¬¬ ¿Qué cara?

-esa que pones

- ¬¬ no se que dices

-¡Prendan la música¡Bebidas¡Wohooo! – gritó un chico muy emocionado

- ¬¬ Si hay gente loca en este mundo- dijo Sango

- tal vez esta emocionado –dijo Miroku

La noche en la fogata fue muy divertido para muchos, contaron cuentos de terror y otros tocaban canciones con su guitarra.

-Te toca a ti Higurashi – dijo Houjo dándole la guitarra a Kagome

-¿eeh¿quieres que toque?- dijo Kagome

-yo no, TODOS queremos- dijo viendo a los demás

-está bien…

Kagome encontró la canción perfecta para su momento era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Está canción… la escribí hace mucho tiempo –dijo con ojos de tristeza- es cuando sientes que alguien te hiere de verdad…

Kagome empezó a tocar la guitarra y empezó a cantar la canción hablaba de momentos malos que pasan en la vida de lo mal que te sientes y de cómo debías tratar de solucionar todo. Al terminar la canción vio a Inuyasha este se quedo paralizado.

-Muy bien amiga –dijo Sango ya que les había encantado la canción

-Si – respondieron los demás

-Muchas gracias

Después de un rato todos apagaron la fogata y se dirigieron a sus cabañas. Kagome iba llegando a su cabaña cuando Inuyasha la detuvo jalándole el brazo.

-Kagome…espera…

Ella volteo a verlo.

-¿si?

-necesito decirte algo…

-no necesitas decírmelo Inuyasha ya lo sé…

Inuyasha puso una cara de sorpresa ¿ya lo sabia?

-¿ya lo sabes?

-si… -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte

-Kagome yo…

-no te preocupes Inuyasha yo lo entiendo- las lagrimas estaban apunto de salirle- no fui bastante buena para ti ¿cierto?

-¿ah¿Pero que dices?

Kagome no quería seguir escuchando más sentía como su pecho se oprimía, salió corriendo y las lagrimas le salieron.

-¡Espera!… Kagome

* * *

-amiga…-podía escuchar que alguien la estaba despertando así que abrió los ojos- ja al fin despertaste Kagome

-ah Sango…

-vamos a desayunar – dijo Sango sonriendo pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga se preocupo- ¿sucede algo?

Las lágrimas le empezaron a salir y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Sango.

-hay Sango…

Kagome le contó todo lo que sucedió a Sango.

-¿Kikyo e Inuyasha? –dijo Sango sorprendida- debe ser un error Kagome…

-no no lo es yo los vi hablando a solas

-oh no…

Después de escuchar eso Sango dejó a Kagome en la cabaña y se dirigió a hablar con Kikyo.

-¡como pudiste! –dijo Sango molesta

-¿Cómo?

-siempre quisiste que se separarán ¿cierto?

-no se de que hablas

-vamos no mientas kikyo sabes a lo que me refiero

- no no lo se

- ¡lo de tu e Inuyasha!

-¡ja ja que bajo caíste! Inuyasha y yo no tenemos nada

- O.o ¿Cómo?

- como lo oyes… ahora vete y deja de molestar

Miroku se acercó a Sango que veía como se alejaba Kikyo.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?

-Ah Miroku… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Tu sabes si Inuyasha está con Kikyo

-¿ah? Pero que dices Sango si el esta con Kagome

-Kagome me dijo que se encontró a Inuyasha y Kikyo hablando de algo que tenían que decirle a Kagome

-¿algo?

-Si aunque Kikyo me dijo que no tenia nada con Inuyasha

-¿y porque no le preguntas a Inuyasha? Ahora que lo dices el ha estado raro últimamente…

-si es verdad

Kagome salió de su cabaña y se dirigió a la de Inuyasha tenía que aclarar todo esto con el por más que podía no quería que terminarán así. Se encontraba delante de la cabaña, abrió la puerta y entró.

-no está…-se dijo así misma, se fijó en una carta que estaba en la cama de Inuyasha y se acercó- que será esto… ¡_Ábrela! No no puedo no es mi asunto…_veamos

Inuyasha estaba en el comedor con la cabeza apoyada de la mesa estaba muy confundido por como había reaccionado Kagome y se sentía muy mal por eso.

-vaya… se ve muy mal – le comentó Miroku a Sango al verlo así

-hay que preguntarle – dijo Sango acercándose- Inuyasha necesito preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué?- dijo el levantando la cabeza

-¿tienes algo con Kikyo?

Inuyasha puso una cara de ¿what? Y Sango entendió la respuesta.

-¡no!

-es que Kagome los vio a ustedes dos hablando – dijo Sango apenada por lo que le hizo hacer su amiga Kagome

Entonces Inuyasha entendió todo lo que había sucedido como Kagome los vio hablando pensó que tenían algo.

-hay no… tengo que decirle- dijo levantándose rápidamente y saliendo corriendo

Sango y Miroku se miraron confundidos.

-hoy nuestros amigos están un poco locos-dijo Miroku sentándose

- si es verdad…

* * *

-no puede ser… Inuyasha- las lagrimas le empezaban al leer la carta que tenía en sus manos- lo aceptaron en la universidad de Estados Unidos…

-Kagome-dijo entrando a la cabaña y Kagome volteo a verlo

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se acercó a ella y ella se levanto para quedar a su altura

-estuve tratando de decírtelo…-dijo con unos ojos de tristeza

-que pasará con nosotros…-dijo Kagome. Ahora que se iba a ir iba a ser muy difícil estar juntos pero no quería…no quería que se alejara de ella- tu lo prometiste Inuyasha…-dijo bajando la cabeza

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, se recordó de la promesa que le había hecho el día que se le confesó "_te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos"_

-yo…

Kagome no lo aguanto y salió de ahí, sentía una punzada en el corazón, el dolor era muy fuerte ¿no volverlo a ver? Eso era lo que menos quería en este mundo.

El día paso muy lento las actividades del campamento no parecían animarle a Kagome y fue preocupación para sus amigas. En la noche trató de conciliar el sueño, cuando al fin lo logró escuchó un ruido que la despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Inuyashadándole golpes ala ventana.

-¿Inuyasha?-dijo medio dormida abriendo la ventana

-Necesitamos hablar.Te espero en la playa- dijo bajando

Kagome se vistió haciendo el menos ruido posible y salió de la cabaña, podía sentir una inmensa brisa pasando por su rostro y los nervios de lo que venía la ponían mal. Siguió caminando y se fijó en la playa, había una luna hermosa que alumbraba todo y eso la hizo sentir más segura.

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha atrás de ella

Se miraron fijamente y caminaron para sentarse cerca de la orilla. Hubo un tremendo silencio entre los dos hasta que Inuyasha lo rompió.

-volveré…-Kagome volteo a verlo y se encontró con unos ojos muy serios- después de la universidad volveré te lo prometo…

Las lágrimas de Kagome empezaron a salir y reaccionó abrazando a Inuyasha y el la abrazo a ella.

-te extrañaré mucho…

-yo también…-dijo en un tono suave

Kagome levanto su cabeza quedándose cara a cara con el, haciendo que el le robe un tierno beso que respondió. Lentamente cayeron los dos en la arena, sus besos, sus abrazos, los momentos que pasan juntos todo lo iban a extrañar. Los dos se separaron e Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

-te amo…-dijo Inuyasha al ver su rostro. Kagome se enrojeció y le sonrió.

- yo también- y al decir eso cerraron con otro beso más profundo.

Fin del cap.

* * *

¡WOw! Cuánto tiempo jeje disculpen de verdad la tardanza es que no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente n.nU Como podrán ver lo positivo de esto es que no se quedo con Kikyo XDD aunque lamento que se vaya pero tranquilos Inu hizo una promesa ¬¬ y debe cumplirla jeje. Bueno gracias por sus reviews! y pls déjenme otro! 


	14. el reencuentro

Una historia entre la amistad y el amor

Cap.14 El reencuentro

Tres años habían pasado desde entonces. Sango se graduó para reportera y Miroku de médico, por otro lado Kagome estaba convirtiéndose en una famosa cantante e Inuyasha estaba en New York trabajando como abogado. Los cuatro no se habían reunido, y se veían poco ya que ninguno de ellos tenía mucho tiempo.

La relación de Kagome e Inuyasha seguía a pesar de la distancia. Muchas veces se llamaban aunque no se podían ver debido a que no tenían tiempo.

Dio un suspiro y se recostó en la cama de su nuevo apartamento.

-Que día…-dijo Kagome exhausta

Se quedó pensando en la última llamada de Inuyasha. Últimamente tampoco podían hablar mucho parece ser que estaba muy ocupado.

_-¿que tanto estará ocupado? _– pensó mientras cerraba los ojos

Al día siguiente llegó al estudio de música. Faltaba muy poco para que grabará su primer disco y estaba muy emocionada.

-Señorita Kagome… -dijo la secretaria

-Hola ¿ocurre algo? _Esta tipa siempre tiene algo raro _

-Kouga me dijo que te dijera que… - hablaba mientras revisaba una agenda

-¿Qué dijo?

-Si, me dijo que hoy usted tiene una entrevista que es justamente a esta hora

-¡que! O.o

-Si

-Y ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Lo siento se me olvidó T-T

_-u.u eso es lo que pasa con las secretarias nuevas _– pensó mientras se tapaba la cara – llama a Kouga y dile que llegaré en unos segundos

-toma aqui estala dirección

-aaa si gracias

Al decir eso salió corriendo de la disquera y se fue directo a donde iba a ser la entevista. Al llegar se encontró a Ayame y a los demás chicos de la banda.

-¡Kagome! Te estábamos esperando – grito la chica al ver a Kagome

-disculpen pero ¬¬ nadie me avisó

-pensé que lo sabias –dijo Bankotsu de lo más tranquilo

-pues no u.u

Una voz de atrás se escucho y todos voltearon para ver de quien era.

-Bien, espero que estén listos para la entevista – todos voltearon y Kagome se sorprendió al ver a su amiga Sango ahí parada con una sonrisa.

-¡Sango! –dijo Kagome abrazándola- tanto tiempo sin verte amiga

-si me alegra verte. Tengo mucho que contarte

-si yo también

-Lo siento chicas pero recuerden que hay una entrevista que hacer – dijo Kouga

Las chicas asintieron. La entrevista fue corta y Sango solo hizo unas preguntas en general a todo el grupo. Después se fueron los demás y Kagome se quedó para hablar con Sango. Hablaron de cómo les iba trabajando y todo hasta llegar al tema del amor.

-Y… ¿volviste a ver a Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango con mucha curiosidad

La mirada de Kagome cambió a una de nostalgia a lo que Sango entendió.

-no… el no ha podido venir- dijo bajando la cabeza de verdad lo extrañaba mucho

-ya veo… y eso que te lo prometió –dijo Sango toda seria. Kagome dio un suspiro

Sango dio cuenta que arruinó el animo de su amiga- jeje eso no quiere decir que no lo va a cumplir alégrate, cuando vuelva vas a estar muy feliz

-si…

-ah lo había olvidado¿que hay de ti y Miroku? - Sango no parecía haber escuchado su pregunta ya que estaba pendiente de su reloj.

-Lo siento Kagome tengo que irme –dijo con cara de tristeza- tengo una entrevista muy importante que dar – al decir eso se paro de su asiento

-Está bien, nos vemos

-Mm… que te parece si hablamos este viernes n.n

-Me parece bien

Kagome se despidió de Sango y al ver que se fue dio un suspiro. Definitivamente los tiempos habían cambiado y ella parecía la única preocupada por eso. Salio de ese lugar y se encontró a Kouga que la esperaba en su carro.

-Hola Kagome –dijo Kouga sonriendo – sube. Tengo algo que decirte

Kagome asintió y se subió a su carro. Kouga la iba a llevar a su casa ya que invento una excusa para no trabajar hoy, diciendo que se sentía mal. Ya iban casi llegando y Kagome abrió la boca para hablar.

-y… ¿Qué quieres decirme? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Ja si esta bien, como estas tan impaciente te lo diré de una vez

-Je si n.nU

-Bien, Kagome tendrás tu primer concierto

-¡que!

-Como lo oyes. Después de tanto trabajo creo que te lo mereces

-¡Aaa no puedo creerlo! XDD – dijo toda emocionada

Al fin habían llegado y Kouga se bajo con Kagome.

-y… ¿en donde será?

-New York

_-New York… ¡Ah ahí esta Inuyasha! _– pensó la chica aun más emocionada, toda la alegría que se le fue por un momento volvió otra vez y lo único que hacia era sonreír.

-Ja parece que la noticia te hizo sentir mejor – dijo Kouga riendo

-Je je si XDD

-Bueno entonces nos vemos

-Si muchas gracias Kouga

El gusto de Kouga por Kagome termino cuando se enteró que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban juntos. Le caía mal la idea pero trató de respetarla y también había empezado a salir con Ayame.

Apenas Kagome llegó a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Inuyasha sin embargo parecía que Inuyasha no se encontraba en su casa ni en su oficina atendían.

-¡ cuando estas cuando te necesito!–dijo histérica dio un suspiro y trató de relajarse – hm… no importa creo que le daré un sorpresa

El viernes se reunió con Sango en un restaurante a comer Sushi y hablaron de lo que tenían pendiente.

-Sango aun no me has dicho ¿tu y Miroku siguen juntos? – Dijo Kagome a lo que noto que Sango se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Si y…

-¿Qué?

-justamente ayer me pidió matrimonio n/n

-¿queee? – dijo parándose de la mesa llamando la atención de todos, de repente muchos se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo- je disculpa Sango creo que arruine el momento – dijo mientras le firmaba a una niña

- O.o que bien…- dijo al ver a la niña pidiéndole un autográfo al parecer Kagome se habia hecho muy famosa

-Je n.nU

Cuando la niña se fue se volvió a sentar.

-¡Cómo te lo pidió?

-Pues verás…- Sango empezó a relatarle todo a Kagome.

Flash back

Miroku la llamó temprano para invitarla a salir en la noche y Sango se extraño al ver que Miroku parecía muy nervioso pero con gustó acepto. En la noche Miroku la pasó buscando y salieron a un restaurante fino. En el restaurante iniciaron una conversación.

-¿sabes que me encontré a Kagome?- dijo emocionada y a la vez se quería culpar por que casi se le olvidaba comentárselo.

-¿si? Que bueno… es verdad que hace tiempo no nos vemos- respondió Miroku contento por la noticia.

-¿y has hablado con Inuyasha?

-Si me dijo que todo iba bien y a la vez muy emocionado cuando le conté lo de- Sango lo miró confusa cuando este paro de hablar.

-¿Lo de que?

-Ammm… nada solo… - cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso

-o.o ¿Qué?

-n.nU bueno… verás quería decírtelo más tarde pero veo que no aguantarás

-habla – dijo con mucha curiosidad

-Sango verás tu y yo llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo cierto

-Cierto…

-Y bueno… ¿Sango te casarías conmigo?- al decir eso sacó una cajita que al abrirlo se pudo ver un hermoso anillo.

Sango se quedó boquiabierto por el comentario. Iba a hablar pero no le salía era demasiada emoción para ella y Miroku se empezaba a preocupar.

-Si…claro que si- dijo besando a su novio que le respondió con mucha alegría.

Fin del flash back

-¡ahh que bueno! No lo puedo creer mis dos amigos casándose ¡que emoción!- dijo Feliz por el relato de Sango.

-n.n Si que emoción

Kagome se estaba alegrando mucho después de tanto esperara valió la pena muchas cosas buenas estaban sucediendo. Las dos salieron del restaurante y empezaron caminando por la calle

-y Kagome…

-¿si?

- Miroku y yo pensamos que tu e Inuyasha debían ser la madrina y el padrino

-¿eeh¿en serio? Gracias Sango me parece genial

-si y la boda será la semana que viene

-ok… entonces como voy a New York me encargaré de traer a Inuyasha

-más te vale jaja

Llego el punto en donde se despedirían para tomar cada quien su camino.

-bueno entonces nos vemos suerte en tu concierto

-¡gracias!

Después del encuentro con Sango, Kagome fue a su trabajo para seguir con la grabación del disco.

-la canción quedo genial – dijo Ayame mientras todos la escuchaban.

-¿tu crees?- preguntó Kagome

-si perfecta- dijo Bankotsu- sobretodo la batería jaja

-¬¬

-y los demás también claro – dijo el corrigiendo lo que dijo

-pero no lo puedo creer solo hacen unos ajustes y ya esta listo nuestro disco – dijo Suikotsu

-¡si!

-Los ajustes los terminan como a las 12 de la noche pero mejor es que descansen ya que mañana vamos a salir a New York- dijo Kouga entrando al estudio

-Bueno- dijeron los demás

Kagome pensó que tenia razón así que tomó sus cosas y estaba lista para salir. Todos se fueron menos Ayame que no podía irse sin ver el disco.

-¿no te vas? – dijo Kouga mientras revisaba unos papeles

- n.n es que si no, no podré dormir

Kouga se acercó a Ayame y la vio fijamente eso hizo que Ayame se sonrojará.

-tranquila el disco esta seguro

-es por la emoción

-aguántatela

Ayame asintió. Kouga le sintió un pequeño impulso y beso a Ayame y ella se sorprendió mucho. Cuando se separaron Ayame no sabia que decir.

-no digas nada- dijo Kouga- yo creo que desde que estuviste acá me has gustado Ayame

-tu siempre me gustaste- dijo Ayame aun sorprendida

-o.o ¿en serio?

-Si

Se quedaron un momento callados y Kouga siguió hablando.

-me gustaría que siguiéramos saliendo

-me parece bien

-bueno entonces lo haremos… ahora descansa

-si

Ayame se fue feliz de ahí y encontró otro motivo para no poder conciliar el sueño.

Por otro lado Kagome llegó a su casa y se enojo al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de Inuyasha.

-¡Le deje como cien mensajes!- se dijo así misma- u.u que pasará con inu

Se preocupo mucho ya hacia tiempo que no hablaba con el. Hizo sus maletas y se acostó a dormir. Al día siguiente se encontró a todos en el aeropuerto y tomaron el vuelo para New York. Fueron al hotel y Kouga dio las instrucciones.

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran estas 4 horas que tienen – dijo viendo su reloj- pero los quiero ver a las 10 en punto para el concierto- todos asintieron y cada quien tomo su camino.

Kagome se incomodo al sentir la mirada de varios en el hotel así que se le ocurrió algo.

-unos lentes y un gorro- dijo mientras los sacaba de la maleta- así no me miraran

Salió a la calle fascinada de la ciudad, era tan hermosa. Preguntó a una gente donde quedaba la empresa donde trabajaba Inuyasha es decir la de su padre pero que ahora le pertenecía a Sesshomaru. Le dieron la dirección y fue directo a la empresa.

-Gracias por todo Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru levantándose mientras salían de la empresa

-¿tu¿agradeciéndome¿en donde paro este mundo? – dijo Inuyasha impresionado.

- ¬¬ Ya puedes volver con tu novia – dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo Inuyasha antes y mostrándole un periódico a Inuyasha

-¿ah?- dijo tomando el periódico y leyó en alto lo que decía- Kagome Higurashi esta en la ciudad de New York… ¿Kagome en la ciudad? Hay no… mi celular o.oU

Se despidió y entró rápido adentro del edificio. Por pura casualidad Kagome estaba a unos pasos de el y lo vio entrar al edificio.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó, pero ya había entrado.

Decidió entrar también pero unos guardias la detuvieron.

-Lo siento solo empleados

-No yo soy la novia de uno de los empleados, Inuyasha – dijo Kagome pensando que la iban a dejar entrar

-Esa excusa ya paso de moda aquí – dijo otro de los guardias- todas dicen lo mismo

-¿eeeh? Entre nos ¿Cuántas novias tiene?

-1 y no vive acá

-ufff…- suspiro la verdad eso la asustó

-todos los días nos habla de ella

-si que fastidioso ese chico

Kagome aprovecho que se distrajeron para entrar corriendo pero lamentablemente se dieron cuenta y la persiguieron.

Inuyasha por otra parte oía sus mensajes que decían cosas como¡Atiende! O.oU o… no vale la pena llamarte Ja PORQUE SIEMPRE LO TIENES APAGADO y no estoy molesta. Dio muchos suspiros por los mensajes de Kagome, iba caminando oyéndolos y deseando haber atendido.

-Solo espero encontrármela- se dijo así mismo.

Para su sorpresa choco con Kagome que iba corriendo como loca y típicamente los dos cayeron al piso. Inuyasha al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Kagome.

-¡Kagome!

- Inuyasha

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

¡Hola! sip **gomen nasai** de verdad lamento mucho mi tardanza es que me fui de viaje y no pude seguirlo. Pero apenas llegue y leí los reviews que me dejaron puse manos a la obra jiji espero que lo hayan disfrutado sorry que se los deje así pero prometo no tardarme tanto como antes ¡Feliz año atrasado a todos! Y ¡muchas gracias por los reviews ! 

Besos

Anapana111


End file.
